


Asleep

by DizzlyPuzzled



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, F/M, Freakout, Lucifer was a hot mess, Minor freakout, Reveal, Rewrite, Wings, first in Lucifer writing., major freakout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzlyPuzzled/pseuds/DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Lucifer on the verge of an absolute panic attack shows just enough to break the Detective's world.





	1. Part One

_Asleep_

_“You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”_

* * *

“I can’t sleep!” Lucifer yelled before looking around at the attention he had gotten. Chloe glared at him before standing up and leaning forward towards him making him lower his head. He knew he went too far, but the lack of sleep and worry was starting to get to him. He still felt out of control.

“Follow me,” Chloe said without emotion. She watched him carefully. Lucifer twitched before looking down and following her to the interrogation room. He felt so out of balance that he wasn’t sure which way was up anymore.

“Detective, I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered knowing that he hadn’t meant to yell at her. It just felt like everything was crashing on him at once between his worry over what Cain was doing, if he was flying around saving people against his will, and his feelings for Chloe that have made themselves even stronger.

“Lucifer, what is going on with you? Why aren’t you sleeping?” Chloe demanded watching her partner nearly fall apart. He was close to a breaking point and she knew it wasn’t going to be pretty once he hit that point.

“I just…everything, I don’t know what’s happening. If I’m going around saving people because I decided to stop cutting off my wings and then Peirce who is really Cain and killed his brother…” Chloe glared even harder not believing that Lucifer would pull this after everything he had done to her.

“Stop, I need you to stop,” Chloe said glaring at Lucifer. It was enough. Lucifer was shaking and looking at her so very lost. He needed her to know; he couldn’t let her be blindsided by Cain and get hurt. He had to protect her, and he knew that currently the only way to do this was to show her the proof. Something he hadn’t wanted to do, but he was so tired and maybe he would get into enough trouble showing her that He would take the wings back. “Let me tell you…”

“No, Detective,” Lucifer growled letting his power though. Chloe took a step forward ready to argue her point when a pair of white wings spread out from behind him. “You need to know. You need to know that I am who I say I am so you know who Peirce really is. I can’t let him hurt you. I can’t…and I don’t know…my father…”

“You…Those are,” Chloe started pointing at the wings. “It’s all true.”

“Yes, Detective…Chloe, please…just…I’ve never lied, and I don’t want you hurt, but Peirce is Cain and I don’t think he’s doing this for you,” Lucifer explained hoping like hell he was right. That he was doing the right thing. He would risk everything for her, even his life here. “I can understand you never wanting to see me again, and I’ll respect that, but I can’t let him hurt you.” Chloe slowly took a step closer watching as Lucifer tensed when she reached forward.

“It’s true,” she whispered gently grabbing his arm. She felt her world shift. Everything made a sick sort of sense now, but it was too much. “You’re…an angel.”

“No, Detective. I’m not,” Lucifer whispered looking down. “I’m not an angel.” Chloe realized that he was hurting. Deeply. That everything she ever pushed back as his crazy metaphors was real. He was really the devil.

“You’re…Lucifer,” Chloe whispered slowly pulling herself together taking in what might be more important at the time. She needed to pull everything together now. She was in the middle of the station with a being who was older than the earth, and he was sleep deprived. Lucifer heard a knock on the door and quickly pulled his wings in to prevent anyone else from freaking out.

“Hey, I…oh, um,” Ella started seeing how pale Chloe was and distraught Lucifer was. “I’ll come back.” She looked at them both in concern before heading back out. Lucifer took in a deep breath feeling his body start to become heavy again.

“You said you couldn’t sleep,” Chloe said suddenly making Lucifer tense. Chloe blinked trying to pull herself together. She needed to get him out of the precinct. There were things she needed to know before anything. A sleep deprived devil wasn’t something she planned on dealing with today, and she still had a case. “Come on, we need to get outta here. Then you can sleep, and after that, I have questions.”

Lucifer nodded lightly closing his eyes. “Okay, Detective.”

He let her lead him out of the station. He could feel Cain’s eyes on the back of his head, but he didn’t really care. Chloe didn’t scream or run from him. Instead she calmly led him to her car and helped him get in.

“You need to buckle,” she whispered as he stared at the door in a daze. She reached over him as she pulled the seatbelt across. “Lucifer, you still here?”

“I…” Lucifer trailed as his head rolled towards her. She flinched making him sit straighter. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered as she clicked the belt into place. She looked into his eyes and seen just how out of it he really was. “We’re going to my place. You can sleep there.”

“Okay, Chloe,” Lucifer whispered as she shut the door. Chloe took in a breath and leaned against her car. Trixie would be home and she wasn’t sure if bringing the actual devil to her house was a great idea. The only thing she could do was hope that he was too out of it to care about hurting her daughter.

Except, he never showed any violence towards her daughter before. He was just uncomfortable around her to the point of trying to get away from her. She closed her eyes and just hoped that following her gut was the right way.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat. She looked over at Lucifer who was just staring at her looking completely lost and like someone had kicked his puppy and him.

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked quietly looking down. Chloe took in a breath first.

“Ask me again later,” Chloe said as she started the car. Lucifer reached for the door handle when Chloe reached over and grabbed his arm. “No, you need sleep, clearly. Just, don’t okay. Let me work this through.”

“Alright, Detective,” Lucifer mumbled leaning away from her and against the door. He closed his eyes as Chloe put the car in reverse.

He was asleep before she even pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Chloe looked over the sleeping devil as she stopped at a stoplight. He was curled into the door away from her and she knew he was trying to keep himself away. That he made her uncomfortable now, but he trusted her enough to sleep in her car with her.

He had always trusted her.

At least that's what she thought as the light turned green.

He didn’t trust her with the proof of his truth. He let her believe that he was crazy and insane. Maybe he still was; he just wasn’t delusional. And he had powers that her mind wasn’t able to comprehend.

She looked over to him again and watched as he twitched lightly and tightened his hold on the door. He didn’t crush it even though she knew he could.

He was always doing things that were seemingly supernatural. She just wrote it off all the time as Lucifer just being _Lucifer._

He was the Devil. The actual Devil. She could feel her heart pick up pace as she drove into the parking lot of her apartment. She couldn’t let the monster near her daughter, yet she had in the past. He had even watched her a couple times when Chloe was busy.

Trixie loved the man to no end. She enjoyed poking at him and watching him squirm. He didn’t like children, but there was something between the two of them. He didn’t flinch every time she gave him a hug. He still called her spawn, but she knew that he wouldn’t let anything happened to her daughter.

Only now she knew what he was. She knew what he could do.

But he’d been here for years, even before they meet. He really hadn’t done anything bad except maybe take too many drugs and scare people into confessing their sins.

Although now that she thinks about it, he probably wasn’t running a drug ring in his club. He was probably taking all of them himself. She breathed out as she pulled into a parking spot. He was still asleep against the door. She stared at him while the car continued running. She was afraid that turning it off would wake him.

She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. Wasn’t ready to face the man that had meant so much to her at one point, the one who she wasn’t sure wanted her back.

Although, maybe there were answers she could now get from him. Maybe he wouldn’t hide so much from her. She realized that he was afraid of _her_ reaction to him. That he would lose her if she knew, and he was prepared to do just that to keep her safe.

From someone she thought she knew.

She turned the car off and watched as Lucifer jumped up slightly when everything stopped vibrating.

“Detective?” he whispered turning his dark glaze to her. She swallowed and motioned for him to get out. He opened the door quickly and was pulled back by the seatbelt. She swallowed a laugh when he looked down confused.

“Here, let me help,” she said as she clicked open the lock. Lucifer stared at her for a moment before slipping out of the belt and out of the car. Chloe followed quickly knowing that she couldn’t just leave him floundering.

Regardless of what he really was, she knew that he was the best partner and friend she ever had.

“Where…” Lucifer trailed off as Chloe grabbed his arm to stop him from falling over the curb.

“I told you, I was taking you home. Whatever you were trying at your penthouse clearly isn’t working,” Chloe whispered gently guiding him towards the apartment. The apartment she shared with a demon. She stopped making Lucifer lean against her a little to balance himself.

“Detective?” he asked knowing that she was probably still freaking out. “I can…”

“Don’t move,” she hissed closing her eyes. She could handle this. She had too. Lucifer nodded gently and kept himself as still as possible. He was trying at least. He was still unsteady on his own two feet and was gently rocking back and forth. She couldn’t let that distract her though.

Maze was a demon. A real demon from Hell. She let a demon from Hell watch her daughter and they were best friends.

“Detect…” Lucifer trailed off when Chloe opened her eyes. Tears slowly started down her cheek.

“Please, don’t talk. Just please,” Chloe asked hoping like hell he wouldn’t do anything. He simply nodded and ducked his head to make himself appear smaller.

It didn’t really help with how tall he was.

Chloe slowly started back to her apartment while ensuring the Devil didn’t fall or hurt himself as she led him to the door.

“I would never hurt her,” Lucifer whispered quietly hoping it would help. Chloe relaxed lightly knowing that he only ever told the truth.

He’d been telling her the truth from the beginning and she could only imagine how he felt the times she did brush him off. He had been hurt by her for years, but never really said anything.

Until now when he needed her to believe him because he was scared.

He was scared of her getting hurt.

She unlocked the door unsteady, but knew that they had a lot to talk about. That there were things that she might understand better when he told the truth.

Just like he always had been. She just had context now.

“I know,” she mumbled making Lucifer relax against her a little more. “Just, please let me work though this.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job of it so far,” Lucifer smiled at her. It was the one she hardly ever saw. The one that made him look vulnerable. She gave him a watery smile in return before pushing him towards the couch as the babysitter walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh, you’re back,” she said confused. “I didn’t think you’d be back til later.”

“It’s okay, just a rough day,” Chloe said as she pulled out the money for her. “My normal one should be back in a couple days.”

“Okay, I’m free for tomorrow at least,” she smiled before leaving. Chloe shut the door and leaned against it. Trixie walked out of her room hearing the door.

“Mommy?” she asked seeing her mom. Chloe felt her heart rate pick up and she quickly turned. Trixie was staring at Lucifer who had laid down on the couch. “Is Lucifer okay?”

“He hasn’t been sleeping, Monkey,” Chloe answered slowly making her way to Trixie’s side and kneeling down and hugging her tightly. “So he’s going to stay here for a bit and Mommy’s going to make sure he gets some sleep.”

“Would reading him a story help?” Trixie asked looking over, but then she giggled when she realized that Lucifer was already asleep. “He must feel safe with us.” Chloe looked at her daughter confused for a moment.

“What do you mean, Monkey?” Chloe asked rubbing her daughter’s arms to get her to look at her instead of the Devil laying on her couch.

_The Actual Devil._

“In school, our teacher said that some animals, including people, can’t sleep when they feel that they are in danger. That they only sleep when they are comfortable with the people around them. That they trust them in their most vulnerable position,” Trixie said like everyone should have known this. And Chloe knew that. She looked back over at her partner who had a bad childhood, and she knew it from the moment she seen his scars.

He was damaged just like everyone else.

“You know what, Monkey. I think you’re right. Lucifer does feel safe with us. We’ll let him sleep for a couple hours and make dinner,” she smiled and kissed her daughter’s head.

* * *

Lucifer felt like the world was slightly tilted before he shot awake and looked around. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest until he realized where he was.

He just didn’t understand why he was in the Detective’s apartment.

Trixie was sitting on the floor with books opened on the floor and headphones on. He swallowed and looked around but didn’t see the Detective right away. Trixie looked up at him with a grin.

“Lucifer!” she cheered before pulling off her headphones and getting up and hugging him. He tensed and heard a sound from the hallway and looked up to see Chloe leaning against the wall staring at him.

“Detective?” Lucifer whispered quietly watching her warily. He wasn’t sure that he really showed her his wings or if he just collapsed at some point and she took him home out of pity. He knew that if he really showed her who he was, she wouldn’t have helped him. Probably wouldn’t have let him near her daughter.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” she asked as she walked over and sat on the other side of him from Trixie who refused to let him go. He was too distracted by Chloe to even care about the spawn holding him.

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Lucifer said confused. “How’d I get here? Why am I here?”

“What do you remember?” Chloe asked seeing how out of it he still was. Lucifer looked down at Trixie as she stared at him with big eyes.

“I was at the station. You were asking questions. I yelled,” Lucifer said quietly pulling away from her slightly. “I think. That happened right? But…”

“You only ever told me the truth,” Chloe whispered grabbing his hand tightly and not letting him go. “I understand that now, and I have a lot of questions, but first, are you alright? You seem really out of it. If that’s all you remember? The moment we got here, you crashed on the couch.”

“You…I really did that?” Lucifer asked pleadingly and with a hint of fear. Chloe watched as he tensed up and seemed like he was ready to bolt. “I showed you?”

“Yeah, and it was…enlightening, and I may have freaked out a little, but you were also unconscious and so out of it,” Chloe started looking down at his hand and gently threaded her finger though his. “A good night sleep and I’m so going to be grilling you tomorrow over the whole thing, but for now I just have one question.”

“Alright, Detective,” Lucifer said keeping himself as still as possible. Chloe noticed and gently bumped her shoulder against his to grab his attention.

“Why can’t you sleep? Why do you think you’re this…angel?” she asked. “You never moved from this couch the entire time. In fact, you were scarily still I was concerned you were going to never wake up.” Lucifer looked down and tightened his hold on her hand.

“I…I feel out of control, and I just want to be in control,” Lucifer said quietly. “After my wings returned and everything…”

“You feel like you’re not able to control anything,” Chloe whispered leaning against him. “Well, you can stay here. And if you get up while you’re sleeping, I can always wake you up.”

“Yeah, thank you, Chloe,” Lucifer whispered with tears in his eyes. Chloe bit her lip before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Trixie giggled before leaning up and kissing his other cheek. Lucifer felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Come on, I made pizza for dinner if you’re hungry?” Chloe said questioningly watching as Lucifer nodded and slowly stood up. Trixie laughed before taking off to the kitchen. “You gonna be alright?”

“I think so, Detective,” Lucifer gave her a real smile. One she hadn’t seen from him yet, and she smiled back before her phone rang. She looked down and swallowed.

It was Marcus.

_Cain._

She declined the call and looked at Lucifer completely lost at what to do. He looked away.

“What are we going to do about him?”

“I don’t know. I tried to help him at first, but that backfired and put you in the line of fire. I didn’t want that, so I stopped helping him. I’m not sure what his game is now,” Lucifer admitted quietly. Chloe nodded before watching Trixie pile her plate with pizza.

“He won’t come after Trixie, will he?” she asked worried. Lucifer swayed slightly before staring at Chloe.

“I won’t let him. Neither will Maze,” he said before Chloe grabbed his arm tightly. “Ow. What’s that for?”

“One, my ex-roommate was a demon and I didn’t know, and two, she has gone off the rails if you hadn’t noticed,” Chloe said glaring at Lucifer. Lucifer just muttered that he warned her before grabbing a piece of pizza. “Would Maze really keep Trixie safe?” Lucifer looked down unsure.

“A month ago, the answer would be a sure yes, but after the pieces I’ve put together from what Linda has said about what happened, I’m not so sure,” Lucifer blinked before staring at the Detective. “Am I hallucinating?”

“No,” Chloe sighed watching as Lucifer’s eyes glazed over again. “Come on. Eat something, then to bed.”

“Sounds like fun,” Lucifer teased before swaying and leaning against the counter to stop himself from falling to the floor. Chloe sighed before getting her own pizza and sitting at the counter.

“Lucifer, eat, get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow once you’re coherent and can make at least a little bit of sense of the world. How long have you not slept for?” Chloe asked watching Lucifer carefully and wondered if he had the same issues when normal humans went that long without sleep.

“Uh, what day is it?” Lucifer asked before taking a bite and leaning heavily.

“Thursday,” Chloe answered watching as his head dropped to the counter after only eating a couple bites.

“Six days,” Lucifer answered feeling like his body was shutting down. Maybe being around the Detective made his sleeplessness even worse.

“Yeah, you’re going to sleep, and then tomorrow we’re going to talk about everything,” Chloe said as she cleaned up the mess. Lucifer watched her from the counter never moving his head up and just stared at her. She was a little unnerved, but she knew that any wrong move might send him off in a panic.

She could worry about everything tomorrow when her partner was somewhat back to normal. At least his version of it.

The Actual Devil.

She swallowed as fear crawled up her spine. The literal Devil was in her kitchen staring at her.

She peeked over her shoulder to see him still leaning against the counter and watching her work. The Devil was sleep deprived and had been torturing himself because he felt out of control. She had known something was wrong, but she didn’t have the full picture.

He didn’t trust her with truth she realized. He was worried that she would leave at any moment.

She remembered how hurt he was when she thought he had killed that preacher. How he only cared about what she believed, that she was the only one whose thoughts mattered to him. She continued cleaning wondering how that even happened.

How a being older than the earth decided she was important enough to him that he would risk everything to protect her from a threat she didn’t even know about. She had a million questions and if she started, she wouldn’t be able to stop, so she just shut herself off for now. She worried about getting her daughter’s lunch for tomorrow and what she needs for the case.

She just needed the illusion of normal before she opened that can of worms that was nearly passing out on her counter.

The Actual Devil was sitting at her counter nearly asleep.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been there, just never really looked like someone pulled out his soul and turned him into a zombie.

_Did angels have souls? Are zombies real?_

Chloe paused what she was doing to take a breath. She needed space, but Lucifer needed help.

She was torn between kicking him back out of her place and pulling him upstairs and making him sleep on her bed.

“Detective?” he whispered sensing something changed. She could hear his nervousness. She closed her eyes and leaned against the sink before turning towards him. He must have noticed something about her when he leaned up and tried to step away from the counter. “I can leave if…”

“No, you’re in no condition to go anywhere,” Chloe said seeing the glaze still in his eyes. Was that why he wasn’t hurting anyone?

But he never really hurt anyone unless they had done something bad, and even then he always stopped when she told him to.

_Would he still listen to her when she pulled him back after this? Now that she knows._

She had too much going on in her mind, but he was her partner. He stood beside her when no one else would.

Now it was her turn. Her gut told her that he wouldn’t do anything, but her brain wouldn’t shut off. She kept thinking about everything ever said about him, but her gut would counter with something he had done or said that would disprove whatever it was that popped up.

“Detect…Chloe?” Lucifer whispered softly concern laced his voice making Chloe look at him.

“Sorry,” she whispered knowing that she was freaking out at having the Actual Devil in her kitchen just a room away from her daughter. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked as he stood straight up. He seemed to gather himself a bit better now that he rested somewhat. “I can leave. You’ll never have to see me again if you don’t want to. I know it…just…” He looked down. “I’ll respect any wish.” Chloe looked at him. The sad way he was holding himself like he was expecting to be told to leave and never come back.

“No, you’re going to stay. Right here,” she whispered walking to him and slowly reaching out. Lucifer stayed still yielding to whatever she wanted. “You’re my partner.”

“And Pierce?” Lucifer asked watching as her eyes closed and leaned against him.

“We’ll deal with that tomorrow. For now, just get some sleep,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He was tense and she could feel his nervousness before he slowly leaned against her too and returned the hug. He relaxed and seemed to fall on himself a little.

“Thank you,” he whispered and she could hear the hitch in his voice.

“You’re welcome,” Chloe whispered back. There was still so much to do and learn about his world, but there was one thing she knew for sure.

He had never lied to her about anything. He may have bent the truth and let her draw certain conclusions about him, but he never lied.

And her gut told her that knowing this might stop him from misleading her ever again.

* * *

Lucifer blinked the sand out of his eyes as he woke up feeling so much better than he had all week. He was worried what that might mean when he shot up and realized that he was on the Detective’s couch and the events of the previous day came to him.

Chloe knew.

She knew and she still had his back.

At least for now. _But would she after she learns everything he did to protect her? To keep her safe?_

He looked around the room and noticed the morning sun coming through the windows. He slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He listened closely trying to decide if anyone else was awake. He could hear movement from upstairs, so someone was awake and it was likely the Detective.

He hoped she had gotten sleep as well. That he hadn’t worried her about being asleep not too far from her spawn.

Although Beatrice seemed overly attached to him last night, it was still somewhat foggy. He looked up as he heard someone come down the stairs.

Chloe appeared looking put together and ready for the day when she noticed he was in the kitchen.

“You sleep okay?” she asked noting he still looked a little out it. “You knocked out pretty quickly after dinner. Trixie was hoping you would be awake before she left for school, but you were still asleep.”

“I…I am confused,” Lucifer admitted looking around. Chloe laughed a little. Knowing who he was, that made a lot more sense.

He may have been around for forever, but he still had no idea how to operate like a normal human being.

He had only been surrounded by the worst of humanity, and he still was willing to help bring killers to justice by her side.

“Don’t think too hard on it. Dan called and said he had a lead on the case. A company that rents out actors basically,” Chloe explained as she pulled out some cereal. “Do you want some before we head out? We can stop by Lux and you can get a new suit?” she pulled out a second bowl while he just stared at her. “Lucifer?”

“I…would appreciate that,” he conceded wondering if yesterday was real. “Did…nevermind.”

“Yes, I know who you are,” Chloe said as she poured two bowls. “I do have a few questions for now, and after the case we can sit down and you can explain everything in more detail.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well, Detective,” Lucifer said as he sat on the barstool and looked at the cereal she handed him. “I mean…I’m not complaining, but…”

“You seemed like freaking out might mean I would never see you again,” Chloe whispered as she moved her cereal around. “So for now, let’s try not to melt my brain more than it might already be and we should be good, yeah?” She smiled hoping to get him to relax a little.

“I’m the Devil,” Lucifer said watching her closely. He noticed her light flinch before she sealed herself.

“Okay, let’s start with something smaller?” Chloe asked looking at him pleadingly. Fear raced across her again.

“But I…”

“Lucifer, you’re self-destructive. I understand that. Even more now that I know, but for now, can we just start small? I would like to start with what you were saying earlier when…when you showed me your wings,” Chloe said getting it out. She could do this. She needed to do this because if Lucifer was telling the truth about Peirce, then her daughter, Dan, and anyone close to her could be in trouble.

If Lucifer was going to do anything, he would have already done it. He’d been her partner for over two years now. She trusted him.

She did not trust Peirce who gave her the cold shoulder and then suddenly turned around and asked her out on a date.

Although, now that she thinks about it, he sort of forced her to take him on a date.

It was too much of a coincidence that Lucifer lost it around the same time that Peirce started really trying to get closer to her. Especially after being so close to Lucifer at first.

“I’m actually not sure what that was,” Lucifer admitted looking down. “I remember feeling out of control. Like I wasn’t the one driving, and that fear…I was scared.”

“Okay, well, that’s actually not helpful in the least,” Chloe admitted hanging her head.

_If the Devil’s afraid, should I be too?_

“I do feel better now though. I think the sleep helped. I…I didn’t disappear at any time did I?” Lucifer asked afraid and staring at her like she was the one with all the answers to the universe.

“Not that I noticed,” Chloe said. “I did check. You were worried about that, so I did check on you every so often.”

“Is that the only reason?” he asked tensely.

“That, and I swear at one point you stopped breathing. Can you not do that to me again? I still have a ton of questions and they won’t get answered if you die on me,” Chloe said glaring at him. “I mean seriously? Can you just not do something crazy for longer than four hours?”

“I’ll do my best,” Lucifer gave a nervous smile. “I stopped breathing?”

“A couple of times. You started when I touched your chest to check, like I reminded you that was something you needed to do,” Chloe informed watching his reactions. She wanted to ask if he needed to, but he bled, so she figured that maybe he could tolerate it longer than humans, but still needed to. “It’s something that happens when you go without sleep for long periods of time while doing drugs. You should probably take it easy the next few days. Get sleep when you’re supposed to.”

“Okay, well, you said you had a question that you wanted answers to now?” Lucifer smiled looking at her like she was his entire world. She had seen it before on him to her, but never this intense.

“Yeah, it was about Peirce,” she started making him start to shut down again slightly. He looked away.

“He’s really Cain from the Bible. He killed his own brother.”

“He told me the Sinnerman killed his brother,” Chloe stated feeling queasy.

_If Lucifer hadn’t shown her, she would’ve told the FIRST MURDERER that she..._

“Technically not a lie since he is the Sinnerman,” Lucifer said making Chloe lean against the counter feeling like her world might fall apart again. “Detective?”

“I almost,” she whispered feeling herself start to shake. Lucifer stood up and walked towards her and reached out hoping to comfort her when she flinched from him. He backed away quickly and looked down.

“I would never hurt you, Chloe. You know that, right?” Lucifer asked with a slight shake in his voice. Chloe nodded before pushing off the counter and staring up at him.

“I know, just…I do need some time. At least give me that for now,” Chloe whispered as she pulled his suit jacket tighter. “For now, we have a murderer to catch, and…we have to do something with Peirce. He can’t stay here. If he is…he…”

“We’ll figure something out,” Lucifer offered as Chloe pulled at his jacket. She thought of something.

“You’re coming to the precinct like this,” she said suddenly making Lucifer tense.

“But, I’m fairly certain I’ve been wearing it for three days already, why can’t I just…” Chloe glared up at him.

“I want them to think you’re still not sleeping. I want you to pay attention to how he works. If he still thinks you’re out of it, then he might slip up,” Chloe said as she tapped against his chest. Lucifer looked at her with fondness.

“Clever little Detective,” he smiled making her relax. This was her partner. Who would always have her back.

Except with the Sinnerman, which she was really going to be giving him a dressing down for later now that she knows. There had to be more to it than that, and now that she has the bigger piece of the picture maybe she’ll understand his actions a little more.

“Although, I must protest staying in this suit. I do believe I’ve sweated in it last night and it’s very itchy,” Lucifer informed as he pulled at his cuffs and shifted slightly. Chloe looked at him closely. He probably could just dress poorly again, but that might tip their hand.

Her phone rang, and it was Peirce again.

She had to answer it.

“Decker,” she said into the phone making Lucifer look at her.

_“You didn’t answer me last night. Is everything okay?”_

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I took Lucifer home.”

_“Really?”_ Chloe could hear the questioning in his voice and she had to think fast as she stared at Lucifer who was watching her carefully. He didn’t lie.

_“_ Yes, but I don’t know anything passed me dropping him off at Lux. I told him to get sleep, but honestly he was pissing me off, so I just dropped him off and left,” Chloe said hoping like hell that covered everything and would leave a good enough opening for Lucifer to wiggle his half truth into.

_“Okay, are we still on for tonight then?”_

“Yeah,” she said. She couldn’t back out now, and the look of betrayal on Lucifer’s face hurt. She gently grabbed his suit before he could back away from her. “I’ll be heading back to the station here soon.”

_“Alright, see you here then.”_ He hung up and she felt herself shake before she leaned into her partner.

“We need a plan, and fast,” she whispered pulling herself together using her partner for strength.

“You agreed to a date with him?” Lucifer queried. “Even after knowing…”

“I don’t want him to know that I know. Not until I know Trixie is safe,” Chloe said feeling like she was being pulled from one direction to another. Lucifer looked away before sealing himself for something.

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Lucifer promised. “And I always keep my word.” Chloe felt so much better knowing that the Devil had her back, but there were still issues there.

“You can’t stay with her all the time,” Chloe reminded. “Not without raising suspicious.”

“I have my wings,” Lucifer reminded. “They do have a purpose, Detective.”

“Those questions I’m saving for later,” Chloe reminded him. “For now we need to go to the station. I told Peirce that I dropped you off at Lux. Can you get away with just changing into a similar shirt while staying in the same suit?”

“Yes, I have shirts the same color, but…I can do that? My car should still be at the station though,” Lucifer reminded her.

“You just said your wings worked,” she reminded him making him groan.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I want to use them,” Lucifer muttered crossing his arms and looking like a child ready to throw a tantrum. Chloe took in a deep breath.

“Look, I told Peirce I dropped you off at Lux. I think he knows that’s not where you stayed last night. Showing up with you might tip him off that I lied to him,” Chloe said.

“This is why I don’t lie,” Lucifer said watching her. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Great, when we left last night from the precinct, everyone thought you were having a breakdown, which isn’t far from the truth, and according to you, you’re not sure what happened last night to begin with,” Chloe said knowing that she needed this to play out well enough for today to not get questions asked. “Can you do this? For me, and to protect Trixie?”

“Alright,” Lucifer agreed with a sigh. “When should I arrive then? Cause I could use a shower as well.” Chloe looked at the clock and it read 9 am. She should have been already at the station by now, but she could use Trixie as an excuse to be late.

“Maybe around 10:30 or so. Enough time that they won’t think too hard about us being together last night,” Chloe said and knew the moment that left her mouth Lucifer was going to open his, and as she watched for his reaction to her wording, she realized that he was still suffering. “Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

“Of course, Detective. I’ve been by myself for a long time,” Lucifer reminded her that he was much older than he looked.

“Okay, we’re saving that conversation for later too,” she informed making him look at her confused. “Just go, and make sure you still look like a mess when you show up.”

“Very well,” Lucifer agreed before white wings appeared on his back and he disappeared. Chloe took in a shuttering breath.

_How was this her life now? Two days ago she thought her partner was going to need to be committed and was prepared to lose him and now she was trying to figure out how to deal with the world’s first murderer._

* * *

“Hey, Chloe, what happened this morning?” Dan asked as he set down the case files on her desk from the Winstead murder.

“Trixie and I woke up late, took her to school,” Chloe said keeping that line. They did technically, but not by much. And they worked much quieter hoping to not to wake the sleeping Devil.

Literally.

“Okay, cause Peirce was asking me if I knew where Lucifer was last night,” Dan said hinting at something. She glared at him before moving enough to look at their Lieutenant.

“I don’t think it’s really any of his business. I dropped Lucifer off at Lux and went home,” Chloe stated sharply. “He’s my partner, and he’s had a rough week.”

“Yeah, well, he still looks like crap,” Dan informed as Lucifer walked into the precinct. He had on yesterday’s suit, but the shirt was new, she could tell by the way it wasn’t as wrinkled as the rest of him. Hopefully no one notices too much. Although he did seem a bit more put together himself.

“Detective Douche,” Lucifer greeted making Dan glare at him before turning around and leaving.

“Was that necessary?” Chloe asked sharply making Lucifer look at her with a small smile.

“It got rid of him, and no one wants to deal with me like this anyway, so I don’t have to say anything if no one asks me anything,” Lucifer told her and she couldn’t argue with that. Dan couldn’t ask Lucifer what he was doing if he was annoyed with him.

“Alright, fair point,” Chloe sighed as she looked though the case file. “So the company has a website, Dan must have found it this morning,” she whispered as she pulled up the website. She felt Lucifer slip behind her to watch, and she didn’t feel trapped like she was afraid would happen. She felt safer with him behind her.

_Progress._

“So people hire these actors to do weddings and have parties? Sounds like the people who need them need more friends,” Lucifer commented making Chloe roll her eyes.

“Yeah, hey, that guy looks familiar,” Chloe said as she pulled up a picture for a closer inspection.

“That’s her husband?” Lucifer said recognizing him. “But why hire…?”

“Let’s ask her,” Chloe smiled glad he caught on. “Let’s go.”

“Decker, my office,” Peirce called across the bullpen making everyone look at her. She looked around at everyone staring at her.

_Okay, that’s one reason to cancel the date. Embarrass me in front of my coworkers._

She looked over to the lab where Ella was grinning ear to ear and making faces. She shook her head before heading into the office and shutting the door.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” she said keeping a straight face without breaking character. She was pissed.

“I was wondering if you liked Italian or Mexican?” Peirce smiled at her. Chloe closed her eyes and took in a breath.

“You called me in here, in front of everyone to ask what kind of food I would like,” she stated calmly. He gave her the reason; she just needed to play it right.

“Well, we could always get something else if neither of those options are good?” he tried to save, but she noticed the moment he realized that something was wrong. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I’m at work. Solving a homicide. I haven’t checked my phone yet to answer your question. Yelling at me across the bullpen to ask and making everyone look at me? That was not cool,” Chloe said sternly. “I was actually excited about tonight, but what you just did was disrespectful.”

“Chloe, I was just…”

“No, I will respect you as my boss, but this is the only chance you had,” Chloe said with a glare. “I have a case to solve.”

“You never dropped Lucifer off at Lux. You never even stopped there,” Peirce said sharply making her turn to him. “He was at your place, wasn’t he?”

“It’s not your concern.”

“He’ll hurt you again. You know that, right?”

“At least he respects me enough to know where the boundaries between work and personal are. Something I thought you knew as well,” she said before grabbing the door.

“So was last night personal or work related?”

“You lost the right to know that,” Chloe stated before walking out the door and heading towards the elevators. Lucifer falling in step with her once she passed her desk.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

“Please tell me he won’t go after Trixie for that?” she whispered looking at her partner.

“I don’t think so; he’s more likely to come at me.”

“The next question, how’d he know for sure you weren’t at Lux,” Chloe asked looking at him.

“I’m not sure. Maze had been there at some point last night. The Bouncer said she was looking for me, but that was the only one who was,” Lucifer said before looking at the Detective.

“Would she work with him?”

“I wouldn’t take her back to Hell, so maybe to get revenge on me?” Lucifer said softly. “I didn’t mean to put you or your offspring in danger.”

“It’s not your fault,” Chloe comforted and knew it to be true. Lucifer was trying to live his own life. He had a business, and he was consulting for the police. He constantly has told her he just wants to be judged for being himself and be left alone.

“Are you sure about that, Detective? I am the Devil,” Lucifer gave a little laugh. “Isn’t it always my fault?”

“I could probably list on one hand things that you’ve actually done that were entirely your fault since I’ve known you, and most of them didn’t really hurt anyone and just really annoyed me mostly,” Chloe smiled trying to get him to lighten up a little. “And for now, you were just living your life here in LA quietly running a club before you ever met me.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer quietly murmured and Chloe knew that she said the right thing to her partner when he bumped up against her.

They were almost back to status quo.

The elevator stopped and they got off and headed towards her car when Lucifer looked over at his and noticed that there was a dead bird inside. He stopped and picked it up before glaring at Peirce’s bike.

“Lucifer, that’s gross…what are you thinking?” Chloe asked realizing her partner was walking towards Peirce’s bike. “You know there’s cameras.”

“He started it,” Lucifer whined and Chloe laughed before turning away.

“Whatever, don’t get caught,” she said before hearing wings flapping and then suddenly he was back by her side. “What’d you do?”

“Put it in his house,” Lucifer informed gleefully before slipping into her car and buckling up.

“At least this time you remembered,” Chloe laughed as she did her own and started the car.

“What?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Last night you just stared at it,” Chloe informed as they pulled out of the parking garage.

“Oh,” Lucifer muttered quietly. “It’s still a bit foggy.”

“Yeah, sleep deprivation will do that,” Chloe informed watching her partner. “Will that affect you the same way it does us?”

“Apparently, fantastic experiment too,” Lucifer grinned at her. She looked unimpressed.

“Can you not experiment with what you can and cannot handle in the middle of a case at least?” Chloe asked. “I need my partner at his best.”

“I will try not to,” Lucifer said looking out the window. “We’re still partners then?”

“Yes, that’s not changing,” Chloe promised. “Even knowing what you are…you’re still the only one I fully trust to have my back. I do believe that a lot of officers still blame me for many things.”

“And I you,” Lucifer smiled softly making her heart break a little.

She knew why too. He had no one else if he suspects Maze has betrayed him. He was effectively by himself except for maybe his brother.

_His brother is an angel._

“Detective? Are you alright?” Lucifer asked as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

“Yeah, I just keep adding questions to my list to ask you later.”

“You could ask me now, if it’ll help?” Lucifer suggested.

“We need to finish this case first.” Chloe gripped the steering wheel tightly. She wanted to ask, but didn’t want to distract from thoughts on the case. It needed closed before she dove into the mess Lucifer brought with him.

A mess she could wash her hands of and he probably wouldn’t even blame her.

But she would blame herself.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Lucifer trailed off.

“How many angels are in LA?” she asked before she could change her mind.

“As far as I know just me. Amenadiel recently lost his wings, but I’m fairly certain it’s just me,” Lucifer answered watching her carefully. “Maze is the only demon on earth at current moment.”

“Okay, that…that actually makes it a little better,” Chloe sighed before another thought popped up. “Are…are there other things out there?”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked wondering where she was going with this. “Like big foot?”

“Well, for one, yeah, vampires, zombies,” Chloe hoped she sounded like she was joking before she looked at Lucifer who was staring at her seriously. She felt her heart rate pick up.

“Honestly, Detective, I don’t know. I don’t think so,” the Devil answered making her panic. If the Devil didn’t know, then what good was he?

“How can you not?”

“I ruled over Hell and ensured Demons and souls didn’t escape. I…I wasn’t there for the creation after Adam and Eve. I honestly can’t tell you,” Lucifer whispered looking down. “None of those ever made it to Hell if that helps? I’ve never seen anything along those lines.”

“Alright, this is why I didn’t want to ask questions now,” she said as she pulled up to the house. “Now I have like five more and no time to ask. And I’m not sure what to ask now for the case.”

“We’re here to ask about the husband?” Lucifer helpfully supplied making Chloe look at him with a raised brow.

“For a being whose been alive a long time, you’re a giant dork,” she informed before slipping out of the vehicle quickly making Lucifer sputter before following.

“I am not,” he called out making her laugh. “I demand you take that back.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Chloe smiled feeling a bit better about having the Devil at her back. He still acted the same. He was still a little cautious. She just put that up to the hope that someone accepted him.

“I…” he was cut off when the door opened to reveal Jeremy.

“Hello, detectives, uh, what are you doing here?” he asked nervously looking between the two.

“I have some more questions for you and Mary,” Chloe said. “Can we come in?”

“Uh, I think I want a lawyer?” Jeremy said as he went to shut the door. Lucifer put his hand on it and looked into Jeremy’s eyes.

“Tell me, what is it that you desire?” Lucifer asked sweetly making Jeremy start to drop into his hands like putty. Chloe swallowed remembering that her partner had weird powers.

She had always known about this and she wondered how she could just keep writing it off so easily.

“I…I want Mary to love me,” he said. “I…I wanted Kevin out of the way before he ruined everything.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked. Jeremy was pushing against the door, but it wasn’t moving with Lucifer holding the door. She knew she was on thin ice with them working this way, but she needed to close the case so she could grill the Devil.

_There’s a thought._

“I want my lawyer,” he demanded. Chloe gently pulled Lucifer’s arm down as Jeremy shut the door.

“He’s guilty, Detective,” Lucifer started to protest before Chloe shook her head.

“I’ve no proof,” she whispered. “We’ll have to get…”

“Evidence, yes, so you’ve said,” Lucifer sighed with a roll of his eyes. “How do you purpose we do that?”

“I’m not sure. I was hoping to get in the door first before letting you go at him,” Chloe said as she leaned against her car and tapped against the roof. “Maybe we spooked him?”

“Think he’ll do something dumb to get pressure off of him? Are you thinking stakeout?” Lucifer asked unsure.

“Maybe,” Chloe sighed putting her head in her hands. Lucifer looked at her for a moment before gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Perhaps taking a break would help?”

“We’ve been on this case all week. Most of it you spent not sleeping because you thought you were some angel helping people,” Chloe muttered a little angry over that part before she realized that maybe it had been more than that. “You know, I haven’t let Peirce meet Trixie yet.” Lucifer looked at her like she was the crazy one now.

_Probably not following my line of thinking._

“I had no issue with you meeting my kid. And you had been trying to get in my pants the entire time. I trusted you even then not to do anything to her,” Chloe whispered. “My gut told me to keep him at a distance. He wanted to meet her, and I wasn’t ready for that.”

“Chloe, for what’s it’s worth, I am sorry,” Lucifer said. Chloe looked at him sadly.

“I can’t let him hurt her. She is my top priority. You already know that,” she whispered watching him carefully. Maybe this was what helps them move forward.

“Of course, Detective,” Lucifer smiled at her before leaning against the car. “So what is your plan to get our bad guy?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Chloe whispered. “There’s so much running though my head right now.” Lucifer sighed.

“I can go if that’ll help,” he offered making her shake her head.

“No, that might make it worse,” she said as she looked back at the house before slapping the roof of the car and making him jump. “Jeremy is clearly hiding something maybe there’s something back at the station that we could use to pin him in a corner? There has to be something right…Some sort of paper trail…” Chloe trailed off when Lucifer looked at her confused.

“If Peirce has been alive for that long, then at some point there has been a paper trail,” she said making Lucifer grin.

“I’m sure there is. Probably one for me too, but mine will be harder to find. I haven’t been on earth the entire time. I could pull some strings see what I can dig up?” Lucifer offered making Chloe smile.

“If I have evidence of that, maybe I could find some sort of illegal activates to get him to leave us alone. Maybe enough he’ll leave everyone alone,” Chloe thought out loud. Lucifer nodded before going around.

“I need a ride to my car?” Lucifer asked making Chloe nod and get in.

“I just need a paper trail,” Chloe said. “Try not to get caught. I’ll figure out how to get Jeremy backed into a corner.”

“Very well, Detective,” Lucifer smiled at her. “I’ll get what I can gather tonight and we can go over it? At least if you don’t have plans?”

“I don’t know. Me and Marcus were supposed to have dinner, but I kinda broke it off when he yelled at me over the bullpen making everyone look at me,” Chloe said before an idea came to her. “Can you watch Trixie?”

“I…I thought that you…” Lucifer started but stopped before staring at her confused.

“Get what you can, I’ll pick up Trixie from school and drop her off at Lux? I don’t want her near Peirce…now that I know what he is,” Chloe said and wondered about her faith in the Devil.

_Is it supposed to be this easy to accept?_

“Very well, Detective,” Lucifer agreed. “But do be careful.” Chloe smiled at him before driving off.

* * *

Lucifer paced his penthouse as he set the files he had gathered on the piano. He wasn’t sure when the Detective would get here, but he was concerned.

_Would she still pick Peirce? Even knowing who he was?_

The elevator dinged letting Lucifer know that someone was here. He turned and started to greet them before realizing that it was Maze.

“Maze, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you?” Maze answered watching him warily. “You disappeared yesterday.”

“Well, had a bit of a crisis, but I solved it,” Lucifer smiled. He was put together and not seemingly out of his mind like she was hoping.

“You look, well rested,” Maze informed walking around him. He slowly watched her. She was hunting him it appeared.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought you weren’t sleeping? Cause your Dad?” Maze started confused before looking up.

“Yes, well, I figured what the hell? I’ll just have someone watch me sleep and see what happens,” Lucifer said. “Figured if I did frighten a human with the proof of divinity then it would be his fault, wouldn’t it?”

“Clever,” Maze purred before walking towards the bar and getting herself a drink.

“Do you still want to go home?” Lucifer asked warily afraid of her answer. He just got the Detective back from Peirce. He didn’t want to lose her, and if Maze really was on a rampage to hurt him, then he had to protect Chloe.

Even from someone he believed to be his friend.

“Why? Did you change your mind about taking me home?” she asked with hope in her eyes. He swallowed before shaking his head.

“No, I don’t want to lose you,” Lucifer admitted making Maze scoff.

“Because you lost Chloe?” Lucifer looked away making Maze pause.

“No, that’s sorted. I…I do consider you my friend, Mazikeen. I would miss you,” Lucifer said carefully waiting for her to laugh at him and leave again. Maze only paused shortly before slamming her drink down.

“Really? And you’re just telling me this because your precious Detective is screwing Peirce?” Maze jabbed making Lucifer flinch. He had forgotten that it had gone that far.

“I…” the elevator dinging again making both of them turn towards it.

“Lucifer!” Trixie shouted before stopping at seeing Maze. Chloe followed her before seeing the demon.

“Maze,” Chloe greeted making Maze look at Lucifer again in confusion. “Trixie, why don’t you go to the balcony, okay? Let us talk for a minute?” Trixie nodded looking subdued. Lucifer gently tapped her arm as she went by and smiled at her. She smiled back before going outside and looking out over the city.

“Did I miss something?” Maze asked glaring at Lucifer who looked down at the ground. Chloe walked up to Maze.

“You pushed me towards Pierce?” Chloe asked making Maze narrow her eyes with a slight nod.

“You needed to get laid, Decker,” Maze sneered before Chloe slapped her across the face making Lucifer’s eyes widen and take a step forward just in case.

“You knew who and what he was. He could have hurt Trixie, but you could only think about getting back at Lucifer for not taking you home,” Chloe growled making Maze take a step back confused before she took her stand.

“Oh please, he wouldn’t have hurt her,” Maze said before realizing that Chloe knew something. “You know? What do you know?”

“Anything important,” Chloe said. “I know he’s the Sinnerman.”

“Lucifer tell you that? Anything else?” Maze asked.

“Depends, you still working for him? Reporting back?” Chloe asked glaring at her ex-roommate. Maze downed her glass before looking at Lucifer who hid a smile behind his own glass. Something happened between the two of them.

_Did she know everything?_

“I…” Maze wasn’t sure what to say. She had planned everything so well; she just wasn’t planning on Lucifer disappearing on her for a few hours.

“Maze, what you said about Trixie hurt her. That was on you. This, and what’s going on now? You can fix it,” Chloe said knowing that having Maze on her side would make this easier. “The Sinnerman is a dangerous crime boss that borders on legend. He could very well decide that I’m a liability and go after Trix. I can’t have that.”

“What proof did Lucifer show you?” Maze asked confused as to what Lucifer had on Cain. There shouldn’t have been anything. The trust between the two had been taken care of by Lucifer’s own stupidity. Pierce knew that and so did she.

“He’s my partner and friend. There’s no reason for him to lie to me,” Chloe stated waiting for something. She didn’t know if she trusted Maze or not. Slapping her probably wasn’t a good idea since she was a demon, but she needed her point across. Although the grin that spread across Maze’s face told her that she said something to give her ammo for something.

Not good.

“Well, Lucifer was probably upset. He loves you for whatever reason, and doesn’t want anyone else to have you,” Maze taunted looking back at Lucifer who had gone pale. Chloe inhaled. She sort of knew that, but didn’t really want to bring up the fact that the Devil had fallen in love with her and then blew it. “He’s just jealous.”

Although not knowing he was the Devil at the time may have been part of the problem as well.

“Doesn’t make his word any less true,” Chloe crossed her arms and glared at Maze. “I know he’ll have my back. The only question here is, do you? Can I trust you after this?” Maze looked at her confused.

That should have made Chloe angry. Made her turn on Lucifer for lying to her.

It didn’t. She was missing something. Chloe knew more than she was letting on.

“Maze, where does your loyalty lay right now?” Lucifer asked as he set down his glass. “If it’s not with us, then there’s the door and you can see yourself out.” Maze looked between the two. Lucifer and Chloe could have something on Pierce to take him down, and they would if they were working together.

What she didn’t know was exactly what it is that Chloe now knows besides the fact that Pierce is the Sinnerman.

“If it helps at all,” Lucifer said as he pulled the angel figure out of the box on the table and set it on the piano next to some files that she hadn’t noticed right away. “I know something happened here that was out of my control. The Detective helped with that, but I don’t know what exactly. However, I do believe you might? Maze, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“I want to go home. There is nothing left for me here!” Maze yelled. “You always pick her over me. I just want to be someone’s first pick for something!” Lucifer swallowed his drink before walking towards her.

“Maze, you still have me,” Chloe said sadly looking at her friend. “I thought we were friends. Good friends? You want to leave and never see me or Trixie again?” Maze stopped and turned to her realizing what exactly what it was that Chloe knew.

“You…you know?” Maze asked quietly feeling her fight drain out of her. Chloe knew and still slapped her across the face for hurting Trixie.

“Yes, I may not know everything exactly, but I do know what you’re asking him to do. You said no one’s putting you first, but you aren’t really giving them a chance either. I didn’t get one, and Trixie adores you. You were her first choice for everything.”

“Were?” Maze asked quietly before looking out at the balcony where Trixie was leaning against the railing watching the city below.

“You hurt her and didn’t give her a chance to make you her first choice. You leaving would hurt her, it would hurt me, and it would hurt Lucifer. That’s why he doesn’t want to take you,” Chloe said before Maze turned back to them.

“No, he’s afraid his dad is going to punish him for taking me back to Hell by hurting you,” Maze accused pointing a finger at him. Lucifer looked towards the Detective as she blanked out for a moment.

“Ah, we haven’t exactly reached that point of mentioning who exactly my Father is, Maze,” Lucifer informed. “Detective, are you alright?”

“God’s an abusive dick,” Chloe said making Lucifer cough into his hand as he tried not to laugh while Maze just stared. “I mean, seriously. You have Amenadiel who seems to want everything to go his way and then there’s you who flinches whenever someone tries to hug you or show even the slightest hint of concern. You brush it off and act like you don’t need it, and then there’s the fact that he…” Chloe paused and took in a breath. “Okay, saving that for later.”

“The Q&A later?” Lucifer asked with a smile making Chloe nod.

“Wow, Decker,” Maze smiled brightly before getting glared at. “You know what I am?”

“Yes, and I knew that when I slapped you,” Chloe stated narrowing her eyes. “So, again, Maze, are you willing to help us or not?” Maze looked down before sealing herself.

“Pierce was hoping that getting you to fall in love with him would break his curse. Then I was supposed to kill him and blame it on Lucifer,” Maze informed them making them both blanch.

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer started before turning away from her. Chloe looked and realized that he was still hurting from his week without sleep.

“Maze, that would have destroyed me. You know that, right? I wouldn’t have just lost one person I cared about, I would have lost three,” Chloe informed making Maze look at her.

“I would have lost three people that I was close too in one moment,” Chloe whispered. “Do you have any idea how much that would hurt me or Trixie?”

“I just wanted to go home,” Maze whispered as she balled her fists up.

“And now?” Chloe asked hoping that maybe she got though to her friend.

“Now I want to know what Lucifer did to prove everything?”

“Panicked,” Chloe laughed making Lucifer glare at her. Maze looked at him confused. “Sleep deprivation causes anxiety attacks which he suffered from in the precinct. He showed me his wings in a fit trying to tell me that Pierce was Cain.”

“Oh, so you know almost everything,” Maze said with a slight nod. “And you’re not freaking out?” Lucifer looked at her concerned and she knew that he had been refusing to ask that question in fear of the answer.

“Pretty much since he showed me, but I’m working though it. It helped that most of the bad parts where done when he was barely coherent and basically useless,” Chloe commented making Lucifer puff up indignant.

“Isn’t he always useless?” Maze asked hoping to joke now.

“Alright, are we done poking the Devil?” Lucifer injected before they started digging deeper. They looked at each other and smiled before looking at him. He flinched lightly.

“For now,” Chloe laughed before stepping up to the piano. “Is this everything?”

“So far,” Lucifer said. “What exactly is your plan for tonight?” Maze looked at Chloe confused.

“Pierce texted an apology earlier and I accepted,” Chloe sighed sending a glare at Maze for a moment. “So dinner’s back on, but he wants to come to mine, which is why I wanted Trixie here with you. Dan is working a double and couldn’t take her.”

“Will he ask where she is?” Lucifer questioned looking at Maze.

“I’ll tell him she’s at a friend’s house for a project. He doesn’t need to know more than that,” Chloe said.

“Wait, Lucifer is watching the small human now?” Maze asked with a laugh. “How’d that happen?”

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer warned and she knew that she was on thin ice with him.

“He promised to protect her,” Chloe said with a small smile. “I almost told him that I…yeah, and so if that’s what he thinks will break his curse, maybe I can trick him into thinking that it’s not going to work, or that it didn’t.”

“Do you?” Maze asked questioningly. Lucifer looked a little heartbroken at her start admission, but she knew that Maze told her the truth, it would just be better if Lucifer would admit it at least to himself.

“Honestly, Maze, I’m not sure I ever really did, I'm thinking it was more the idea,” Chloe admitted before looking at the files. “But I’m supposed to meet him in three hours at my place.”

“Alright, so Lucifer’s watching the kid, what do you want me to do?” Maze asked looking at them.

“Watch her back,” Lucifer said making Chloe glare at him. “I’ve got Beatrice, Detective. I would rather not have you in the line of fire without some form of backup.” Maze knew what that meant to him. The he trusted her to protect Chloe.

“Alright, shouldn’t be too weird, right?” Chloe laughed. “The Devil’s watching my daughter while I go on a hopefully breakup date with the world’s first murderer with a demon watching my six. That is by far the strangest sentence I’ve ever said.” Chloe folded her arms and leaned on them against the piano.

“You sure you’re okay with all of this, Decker?” Maze asked as Lucifer simply stood next to her. “You gonna do anything?”

“Let her work it out,” Lucifer said. “She’s done good so far, and if it’s too much, she’ll tell us. She already told me to stop a couple times when she needed time to sort.” Lucifer smiled at the detective fondly. Maze gagged, and Lucifer turned to her with a glare.

“I’m okay,” Chloe whispered before pulling herself together. “No, I’m not…”

“Chloe?” Lucifer whispered seeing the panic in her eyes.

“I had sex with him,” she muttered leaning back down again. Lucifer swallowed before reaching for her and gently setting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away making him take a step back.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked unsure. Maze watched worriedly wondering if maybe that had been too much.

“That’s too much, just give me a minute, please,” Chloe asked making Maze and Lucifer back away from her.

“I’ll go check on Beatrice then,” Lucifer informed making Chloe nod. He walked out on the balcony and looked over next to the little girl.

“Mommy had been really happy these past few weeks,” Trixie said quietly leaning against Lucifer. “At first I thought it was because of you, and then she told me she was seeing Mr. Marcus.”

“Yes, well, I’ve haven’t been entirely truthful to her recently, and yesterday I showed her something important,” Lucifer explained. “Something I should have a long time ago.”

“I met Mr. Marcus once before. Daddy took me to work to pick something up before I spent the weekend with him. He was not very nice to Daddy and didn’t even seem that interested in me,” Trixie whispered. “Mommy wanted me to meet him, but I was afraid he wouldn’t like me.”

“Well, that’s his loss then, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked making Trixie beam up at him and wrap her arms around his waist. “Ah, this was not the plan, Spawn.”

“You love my mommy and you love me. You can’t deny that,” Trixie grinned at him when he tried to pry her off. “Admit it and I’ll let you go.”

“You little Hellion,” Lucifer muttered as he stopped trying to pull her off.

“Admit it, admit it,” Trixie started chanting making Lucifer twitch. Chloe leaned against the door to the balcony watching her daughter annoy the Devil.

“Alright, fine, I love both of you. Now would you stop hugging me,” Lucifer grumbled as Trixie let him go. Chloe felt her world tilt again.

Lucifer didn’t just say he loved her.

He loved her daughter as well.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked quietly making him turn to her quickly as though he didn’t know she was there. Chloe realized that he may not have known. That his confession may have only been for Trixie’s ears alone.

“Detective!” Lucifer grinned hiding behind his mask. Trixie giggled off to the side. Maybe her daughter knew she was there and was distracting Lucifer enough to get him to confess.

Chloe walked up to him and gently rested her hand on his chest. He held his breath waiting for her to decide what to do with that information.

“After tonight, I want to talk about everything. All of it, alright?” Chloe asked making the Devil nod. She tapped his chest with a smile before walking off. “Make sure to feed her more than just cake.”

“I’m well aware that small children need more than just sugar!” Lucifer defended himself making both girls laugh. Chloe tugged on Maze’s arm to get her to follow her out into the elevator.

“I want chocolate cake,” Trixie said knowing that she had Lucifer wrapped around her little finger.

“I do believe I can make that happen, but it’ll be after dinner.”

“I won’t tell Mommy.”

“I’m terrified of your mother.”

* * *

Chloe paced her living room worriedly while Maze watched her.

“He won’t hurt Trixie, Decker. Stop worrying,” Maze sighed as she laid across the couch. She wanted to go home still, but she didn’t want to leave now that Chloe knew who she was.

Decker still wanted her around even as a demon.

“You don’t know that for sure. He could just flip a switch,” Chloe said as she continued to pace. “Aren’t you supposed to be hiding? Ya know, not letting him know where you are?”

“He’s not here yet,” Maze sighed before standing up. “I’ll be in my room, so as long as he doesn’t go snooping, should be fine. Holler if you need me.”

“Right, demon watching my back. Much different than the Devil,” Chloe muttered to herself. At least Lucifer showed he cared better than she did.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock on her door echoed across her apartment. She plastered a fake smile on her face to hide her nervous and hoped it just looked like she was nervous about something else.

“Hi,” she swallowed the lump in her throat when she opened the door. Marcus smiled back at her before presenting her with a key lime pie.

“I thought maybe Trixie would like some too?” he questioned as she let him in.

“She’s actually at a friend’s house for a project for school,” Chloe answered. “She sorta told me about it last minute and is currently grounded from sweets.” Chloe was also fairly certain that the Devil was feeding her daughter chocolate cake now, but he didn’t need to know that.

“More for us then?” Marcus relaxed and Chloe worried that maybe he was just doing the things for Trixie to appease her.

Something she knew Lucifer wouldn’t do. He actually liked her kid just for being herself. It was clear in his actions more so than his words.

“Yeah, there’s also something I wanted to tell you,” Chloe said hoping that this would work. Marcus looked at her, and she noticed the worry in his face. She wondered if that was because he was afraid his plan wasn’t working, or that it was. “It’s nothing bad.” She gave him a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. It was constricting more than comforting.

“Really?” he wondered hiding some insecurity. Chloe looked into his eyes and brought up her nerves. If he thought that her love didn’t break his curse, he should leave then. He won’t bother her.

“Yeah, I just want to say that I lo…” he cut her off with a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Don’t say it,” he said coldly and backed away from her. “Just don’t. You’re not worth it.” Chloe felt her heart crush.

_What the hell?_

It may not have been real, but that hurt a lot more than what Lucifer said when he stopped her.

“I’m not worth it?” she asked softly.

“No, I’m just gonna go,” Marcus swept out of the room quickly leaving the cake behind on the counter.

Chloe wasn’t sure if she was relieved or horrified that he would do that to her.

If she hadn’t of known about him, she would have fallen apart completely. It would have been so much worse. She pulled herself together when she noticed Maze walk out of her room.

“He chickened out,” she muttered rolling her eyes. “Of course he did. So now what, Decker?”

“Can you take me to Lux? I want to see Trixie,” Chloe whispered feeling hollow. Maze nodded before grabbing her keys.

* * *

“Why are they making math more complex than it needs to be?” Lucifer asked looking over Trixie’s homework. “This is insane, you know this, Child?”

“This is the way our teacher said to do it,” Trixie defended herself crossing her arms.

“Yes, but it takes for-bloody-ever,” Lucifer groaned before grabbing a sheet of paper. “Here, faster way of getting the correct answer.”

“We were told not to do it that way.”

“It still works. You get the same answer, why should it matter how you do it?”

“Cause that’s not how we were taught,” Trixie laughed as Lucifer showed her his way. It was different from the way her dad or mom did it, but it did seem easier.

“Well, your teacher is clearly torturing you,” Lucifer said as he looked over her work. “At least you have all the right answers so far.”

“Well, duh,” Trixie sassed making the Devil drop the paper he was looking at. Trixie grinned at him.

“Alright, Brat,” Lucifer laughed as he helped her put everything away. Her math was done so therefore the detective couldn’t blame him for her work not getting done.

“Can we play a game?” Trixie asked as she put her stuff in her bag.

“What kind of game?” Lucifer asked as she zipped her bag.

“I dunno, what games do you have?” she questioned as she leaned over the table to stare at him. Lucifer leaned back thinking.

“I don’t think I really have any games. I may have Monopoly, that might be about it,” Lucifer said as Trixie sighed.

“Ugh, you don’t have anything else? Monopoly is only fun if there’s more than two people,” Trixie said as she leaned her head against the table.

“I do have Netflix,” Lucifer suggested. “I don’t usually have children over, obviously.”

“Alright, but what about dinner?” Trixie asked as her stomach growled.

“What do you want?”

“Pizza!” Trixie exclaimed jumping up. Lucifer nodded.

“Alright then, anything specific or just the crust?” Lucifer joked making Trixie twitch her nose at him.

“Pepperoni,” she answered as she followed him to the bar. He pulled out his phone and ordered while she stared at him. “If you love my mommy, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“You still on that?” Lucifer asked hoping that she would have forgotten about it.

“Yep,” she popped the p with a grin. He sighed before turning towards her. She liked that about him. He never treated her like some dumb kid when he talked to her. Except for when he first started being her mom’s friend.

Then he was just weird and didn’t know how to act around her. But that was okay, because he still listened to her babble on about whatever was on her mind. Not the same way her dad did and just sorta tuned her out.

He actually listened to her and gave his input on what she was saying.

“Because I haven’t told her everything yet,” Lucifer whispered. “She deserves to know and to make her own choice.”

“And if she chooses you?” Trixie asked. Lucifer smiled softly at her.

“Then I’ll be the happiest person in the world,” he answered her honestly. So far the Detective accepting his world has made him a little high on it.

There was that chance. She didn’t completely shut him out.

The elevator dinged and they both looked up as Lucifer pulled out his cash only for Chloe to stumble in looking like hell.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked rushing to her side. Tears were streaming down her face as Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. “Chloe, what’s wrong?”

She only shook her head and held on to him. She figured that dumping Pierce would hurt, but he hit her insecurities from before with Lucifer. She held on tightly to Lucifer’s vest as she cried. Lucifer gently wrapped his arms around her in concern as Trixie walked over to them and put an arm around each.

“Mommy?” Trixie asked looking up at her. Chloe shook herself and pulled it together enough to pull away from Lucifer and kneel down in front of Trixie.

“Yes, Sweetie,” Chloe said feeling better now that she was with her daughter.

“Are you okay?” Trixie asked worried.

“I’m be fine, just…just will need some time.” Chloe felt her world narrow a bit to just this room and her daughter. “Just a rough night.”

“Did you break up with Mr. Marcus then?” Trixie asked shooting a look at Lucifer who was just watching the two of them.

“Actually, he broke up with me,” Chloe whispered pulling her daughter into a hug.

“Really?” Lucifer asked confused. Chloe looked over at him and shook her head. She knew he wanted to beat the hell out of Pierce for sure now, but she didn’t want to be left alone.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later, just stay, please?” Chloe asked making Lucifer nod when the elevator opened again and the pizza guy looked around lost for a moment before Lucifer smiled at him and paid him for his troubles.

“Super cuddles and scary movies?” Trixie suggested with a grin when she pulled back from her mom. Chloe smiled.

“Sure, Monkey, we can do that,” Chloe whispered as she stood up. Lucifer held out the two pizzas boxes in question.

“Plates or no?” he asked knowing that Chloe wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

“We’ll make do,” she smiled as Trixie led her to the couch.

* * *

Chloe woke up in a super soft bed. It felt somewhat familiar before she shot awake and looked around.

She was in Lucifer’s bed.

Again.

Although there was no smirking Devil in the chair at the end of the bed, instead she heard laughing coming from down the hallway. She got up and put on one of Lucifer’s shirts before walking towards the sound.

“Alright, so lunch? Homework? Bag?” Lucifer asked as Trixie held up the items in question. “Good, so when the Detectives awakens from her slumber and gets ready, you’re good to go.”

“Trix, Lucifer?” Chloe asked looking at the two of them. They both beamed at her and she had to take a step back.

_What in the world? Did letting Lucifer babysit Trixie honestly help him?_

“Morning, Detective,” Lucifer greeted her cheerfully. She really wasn’t sure if she should be happy after what happened last night, but Lucifer seemed like a bright ball of sunshine anyway.

“Good morning, Mommy,” Trixie also greets making Chloe looked between the two.

“What exactly happened last night between you two and should I be concerned?” she asked when they both give her suspicious smiles.

“Detective,” Lucifer whined as he plated an omelet for her. “I made breakfast.” He was back to his usual chirper self making Chloe narrow her eyes as she sat down.

“Mommy, Lucifer showed me how to do math much easier than the school did yesterday!” Trixie informed making Chloe stare at Lucifer in concern.

“He did, did he?” Chloe said. “Are you ready to go to your dad’s this weekend?”

“Yeah, all my stuff is packed and ready to go, and Lucifer even packed me a lunch,” Trixie said she held up a metal lunch box.

“Uh huh, why exactly?” Chloe asked suspicious.

“I may have forgotten that the Spawn did not indeed have school today,” Lucifer admitted a little low before grinning brightly at her anyway. “Besides she can rub it in Daniel’s face that she has a much better lunch than he will.”

“Right, Monkey, why don’t you go grab your stuff and we’ll head out so I can get to work,” Chloe said as Trixie jumped off the stool she was sitting on and ran off. “We still have a lot to talk about.” Lucifer nodded.

“Of course, Detective, but there’s plenty of time for that,” Lucifer paused seeing her expression. “Are there any pressing questions that must be answered now?”

“How’d you not know that Trixie didn’t have school on Saturday?” she asked making Lucifer grin.

“I have not slept in a week, it might take a few days to get back into it not being Wednesday, or Tuesday, uh,” Lucifer trailed off looking away. “I’m still a little unfocused, but I do feel a lot better now.”

“Great, ‘cause we still have to figure out what to do about Pierce and how to get Jeremy to confess,” Chloe said as she finished her meal. “So let’s switch for now. I’m gonna send you and Dan to talk to Mary. Talk to her first, and then go after Jeremy. I’m going to go through your files that you have here at home. Hopefully you’ve stumbled across something that could help.”

“As you wish, Detective,” Lucifer smiled before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Chloe wondered about how much power she had if the Devil himself was willing to follow her lead. She shook herself out of it.

Solve the case, then get answers.

Then find a way to rid their department of the original murderer.

_No Pressure._

* * *

Lucifer leaned against Dan’s desk with his pudding eating when Pierce walked by looking way too happy.

“Lucifer, where’s Chloe?” he asked.

“Don’t know, probably caring for her spawn. That’s what parents are supposed to do from what I hear at least,” Lucifer jabbed watching as Pierce deflated a little. “Why?”

“No reason, what are you doing here?” Pierce asked confused.

“I’m riding with Dan. And eating his pudding,” Lucifer smiled while holding up the cup and taking a big bite from it. Pierce shook his head and headed off. Dan walked up to Lucifer glaring at him.

“Really? Chloe may have asked me to take you to the house, but you didn’t need to steal my pudding. I should report you,” Dan threatened making Lucifer laugh. “You’re rich; you can just buy your own.”

“Stolen pudding tastes so much better,” Lucifer informed before throwing the empty cup away and heading towards the elevators. “Come along, Detective Dan, we have murderer to catch.”

Dan stopped and counted to three before following.

* * *

“Wow,” Chloe whispered going over the files Lucifer found. Some of them went back nearly four decades, but Peirce was good at hiding himself. Unfortunately she did need something more recently than what Lucifer had found, but it was start.

It gave her a pattern to follow as well to work with.

Pierce jumped from one coast to the other every seven to eight years. He stayed in the middle in between those jumps on occasion. He seemed to like the coast cities the best. If she could get a timeline going, made she would find something much more recent.

She pulled out the last file in the stack and opened it.

Lucifer’s handwriting grabbed her attention.

_This is what I could find on myself and the visits when I came topside. I thought you might be interested._

_Love,_

_Lucifer Morningstar_

Chloe closed the file and looked away. Lucifer was giving her a way to go at him as well if she wanted. She took in breath and opened the file.

* * *

“Jeremy told me that we shouldn’t talk to you without a lawyer present,” Mary said staring at Dan. “We’ve already answered your questions. What more could you ask?”

“Were you with your husband at the time of the murder? Do you know where he was?” Dan asked. “We’re trying to ensure that we have our timetable right.”

“Quite right,” Lucifer said as he twirled towards her and leaned forward getting her attention and letting her fall under his spell. “Did you marry your husband because you loved him?”

“I…I just wanted Kevin to leave me alone,” she whispered before blinking. “I loved Kevin, but…the drugs were tearing me apart and I didn’t want that for my son.” She looked down as the child played with his toys.

“You hired him, and then what?” Dan asked. “Did you fall for him?”

“Yes, he was kind…at first, but he always ensured that I was happy. I mean, that’s what matters, right? As long as I’m happy?” Mary smiled before letting it drop. “But he’s been different since Kevin’s death.”

“Did they know each other beforehand?” Lucifer asked as he sat down next to Dan who glared at him.

“No, not that I’m aware of at least,” Mary sighed. “Do you really think Jeremy could have done this? He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Sometimes we really don’t know the people closest to us unless they want to know,” Lucifer said making Dan look at him considering.

“Kevin told me he was with a friend, but when I checked, his friend said that they hadn’t spoken in a while,” Mary informed before picking up her son. “I loved both of them, but only one of them would have been good for me to move on.” Dan noticed when Lucifer swallowed a little and seemed unsure of himself before pulling a mask over himself.

“Okay, thank you for your time,” Dan said before they left.

* * *

“Well, that was enlightening,” Lucifer said annoyed. “We already know its Jeremy.”

“We still have to prove it, Man,” Dan reminded seeing a darkness cloud over him. “Dude, you okay? I know you haven’t been yourself lately.”

“I’m fine, Daniel. Maybe still reeling from my week without sleep, but it’ll pass,” Lucifer said as he grabbed the door handle. He stopped and stared at the detective he was currently working with. “If you learned something dark about someone else, something you would never had thought that person capable of being or doing, what would you do?”

“Depends on what it is,” Dan answered with a shrug. “If you’re talking about Mary, I might be worried about how far Jeremy would take it. Would he kill again? Will he start to hate them for the things he believes they forced him to do to keep his family together?”

“What about me?” Lucifer asked looking at Daniel slightly worried. He’d done something very similar, except that his brother wanted to kill Chloe. “If you learned something about my past that was dark, would you think any different?”

“Are you still on that whole thing with you really being Devil?” Dan asked slightly annoyed. “Dude, give it a rest.” Lucifer sighed heavily before pulling open the car door, getting in, and slamming it shut. Dan stopped and took in a breath before getting in the car as well.

“Alright, Man, let’s say you really are the Devil,” Dan started seeing the slight change in Lucifer’s body to tell him that he was listening. “Then most of the stuff said about the Devil is wrong. You’re an annoying prick who manages to get out of things, but I’m fairly certain you’re not some evil religious creature bent on destroying mankind.”

“And what if everything you learned about the Devil was wrong?” Lucifer asked watching as Dan sighed again.

“Then humans suck. Can we stop this crazy conversation now? You’re not the Devil; you’re delusional,” Dan said as he started the car and began driving down the road. Lucifer stared at him for a moment before speaking.

“The Detective believes me now.”

Dan slammed on his breaks making Lucifer brace himself on the dash as the seatbelt locked.

“What did you do?” Dan growled glaring at his ex-wife’s partner. “If you…”

“I would never hurt her; I just showed her something that proved what I said,” Lucifer informed leaning back against the seat. He knew that Dan wasn’t exactly the best person to tell, but Chloe accepting his world made him feel so much better about letting his friends know.

He hoped he wasn’t wrong, but Dan proved to be quite resistant against the Divine already.

“Right, and what exactly did you show her?” Dan asked with sarcasm dripping from his words. Lucifer looked out the window wondering if he should answer. “Well?”

“My wings,” Lucifer whispered as he looked up to the sky.

“Right,” Dan muttered before driving back to the precinct. He watched Lucifer warily.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Chloe tucked the file under her bed. She was sure the Lucifer would have something to say about it being there, but she didn’t want anyone else to find it.

It would only bring up more questions.

Questions she wasn’t sure she wanted the answers to.

Lucifer had been near some pretty big moments in history.

There was so much he could tell her about it.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Chloe let a few tears out before pulling herself together and picked up the files that followed Cain throughout the last thirty years. She just needed to figure out a few things, and then she would have her evidence that could really nail him to the wall.

* * *

“We’re glad you agreed to come in, Jeremy,” Dan said as he sat down in the integration room. Lucifer was a dark presence behind making him feel a little unnerved after their conversation, but nonetheless, Dan was glad that he at least stayed.

“Yes, you were quite forceful in your questioning of my client the last time you spoke to him without a lawyer present,” his lawyer informed glaring at the detective.

“Your client’s alibi doesn’t check out,” Dan informed. “We’d like to know where your client was at the time of the murder.”

“You don’t need to answer that,” the lawyer informed leaning forward making Jeremy sigh out of relief.

“Yet, you were willing to lie to the police about your whereabouts,” Lucifer inputted making Dan close his eyes and silently ask for patience. Lucifer agreed not to interfere. “That’s a crime, is it not? Impending a police investigation?”

Dan looked back at Lucifer in shock. That was one way of getting answers, but he didn’t think Lucifer would have thought of that.

“That’s true, we can charge you for that. Might be a couple years of jail,” Dan said looking at Jeremy.

“That’s not true, the best they could get would be a couple of months if they could prove it,” the lawyer said watching Lucifer carefully. “Besides, I do know who you are.”

“The Devil?” Lucifer asked with a bit of sarcasm thrown in.

“You’re delusional. How do we know you didn’t do this? You seemed pretty keen on believing you were there,” the lawyer informed making Lucifer frown at him.

“You would blame the fact that your client may have killed someone on someone who believes himself to be the Devil?” Dan asked with a raised brow. “I mean seriously? This guy who follows Detective Decker around like a lost puppy and they have one of the highest convictions rates in the LAPD.”

“The truth is a burden not many want to keep. But lying to those close to you,” Lucifer leaned forward across the table towards Jeremy making the lawyer push his client away. “That’s what hurts the most. Mary doesn’t know what to believe. She still loved Kevin.”

“I know!” Jeremy shouted making his lawyer sigh heavily.

“Jeremy, I would advise you to say nothing more. I do believe we are done here,” the lawyer informed before standing up; Jeremy following him. Lucifer blocked his way.

“I would also like to point out, that regardless of what happens here, he will still answer for his crimes after his death,” Lucifer grinned making the room just that much darker. Jeremy swallowed his spit before looking at his lawyer. “And you would follow not too far behind him. You all come to me in the end. Might as well just confess now, eternity is a long time. I should know. Besides, I do believe that whatever has happened, Mary may not want you in her life anymore.”

“You talked to Mary, didn’t you?” Jeremy asked quietly knowing that the jig was up. If Mary knew, then she would want nothing to do with him any longer.

“We did. She’s the one that gave up your lies about where you were,” Lucifer informed as Jeremy sat down again.

“I would like to make a full confession then.”

* * *

“Man, that was…something else,” Dan whispered as he filed away the paperwork. He hadn’t really worked fully with Lucifer till now. He’s been on stakeouts and arresting the perp, but never when they decided to get a full confession.

At least not like that.

“Yes, well, now that that’s out of the way. I do have to go,” Lucifer said as he started to walk away.

“You not gonna help with the paperwork?” Dan asked already knowing his answer.

“Nope,” Lucifer grinned before heading off.

* * *

Chloe entered the penthouse and looked around for Lucifer. With Trixie safe with Dan, she felt better. She still felt a little out of sorts about Pierce, but she could move by it. It hurt with what he said, but Lucifer seemed to be just the rock to lean on.

Even with him being the Actual Devil.

_Apparently not quite done freaking out._

“Lucifer?” she called out in question as she wondered towards the piano with the few files she thought necessary to bring. “Are you here?”

“Yes, Detective,” was the answer she heard before Lucifer stumbled out of his bedroom. He looked at her with a bright smile making her smile in return. “Are you ready for our Q&A session? Cause, I must say, it’ll probably be a very long talk, and it’s very late.”

“You don’t want to do this?” Chloe asked a little nervously. She knew what Lucifer was, but she really didn’t want wait much longer on her answers. Everything was there, she just wasn’t sure how the pieces fit.

“Of course I do, you deserve to know the full truth,” Lucifer smiled a little brittle. Chloe could tell that he was still suffering. He was still hurt and recovering from his bout of not sleeping.

“Okay, how about we just talk over dinner, and then you can get in bed?” Chloe compromised. She wanted answers, but didn’t want to push Lucifer even farther to the edge he just came back from.

“Of course, Detective,” Lucifer said as he pulled out his phone. “Anything you want specifically?”

“Just whatever is fine,” Chloe answered as she let her eyes roam to his library. She knew it was extensive, but she never really looked through it.

Would it hold even more about his history on earth and in hell?

“Alright,” Lucifer whispered as he ordered them food. “I hope Chinese is agreeable then?”

“That’s fine with me.” Chloe felt like this was a good start. “Where do you want to start?”

“I can start at the beginning?” Lucifer suggested as he poured them drinks. “My fall. Or maybe sooner since most of that you can find in a book that’s been around for years.”

“Let’s start with something more…recent,” Chloe suggested. She didn’t want to think about exactly how much Lucifer lived though. She just wanted answers for some of the more recent things. Something to ground herself to first before getting into the bigger picture.

“As you wish, Detective. I can start from when me and Maze first landed on earth. Right before I decided to stay here permanently?” Lucifer suggested as he handed her a glass. She took in grateful knowing that she was gonna need some of it.

“Yeah, that would be a good place to start,” Chloe smiled at him as she sat down. Lucifer sat across from her and took in a deep breath.

“It started like any other time I left Hell. I explored and realized that a couple decades had passed from when I was last topside…” Lucifer continued on his story. Chloe listened with close attention.

* * *

“Hey, Pierce,” Ella greeted as he walked into her lab on Monday morning.

“Have you talked to Chloe yet?” he asked seemingly a little nervous. He realized his mark was gone, and all the things he could now have.

“I haven’t seen her yet, but I can let her know you were looking,” Ella hinted at something, and Pierce knew that Chloe hadn’t told her of the breakup yet. Maybe he could still save it. He could have it all with her.

“Thank you, Lopez,” Marcus smiled before heading back to his office.

* * *

Chloe felt like the world was right again by Monday morning. She got Trixie ready for school and everything seemed to be in order. She had her partner back, and they were finally moving forward.

He really trusted her.

Now she just needed to keep him from making a fool of himself before they dealt with Cain.

Who she had sex with.

That was something she had to stop Lucifer from prying. He was curious, and she could tell he was jealous.

She just wasn’t sure if it was because Cain had sex with her first, or because he wanted something more with her.

That was something she needed to push back on. She couldn’t handle it all at once. She’d been telling herself to take it one day at a time.

It helped that she was also able to talk to Linda about it. Lucifer told her about how he’d shown Linda who he really was, how he’d been so broken after murdering his own brother to protect his mother and the family he found here on earth, and her reaction.

Chloe suddenly understood so much about her partner that she didn’t think she ever would.

He was terrified of people knowing because of the reaction. He didn’t want them to hate him for a bad picture painted of him.

She wasn’t ready to ask if he really used to be that way or if people just assumed that of him.

She pulled into the parking garage at work and parked in her normal spot. Today wasn’t looking too bad yet. She just needed to avoid her boss for the next few weeks.

And since they broke up, there’d be more of reason to tell people why.

And not because she had evidence of his illegal activities.

She felt both powerful and powerless at the same time.

She hoped that feeling would go away.

* * *

Dan smiled as Chloe walked in and sat down at her desk.

“Jeremy gave a full confession,” he informed as he laid the file on her desk. “Lucifer was weird the whole time.”

_That’s because he’s not human._

“The case is closed then?” Chloe asked as Dan nodded.

“Yep, you seem a little strange today,” Dan commented as Chloe nodded.

“Pierce broke up with me,” Chloe stated as she opened the file.

_You’re not worth it._

That what hurt the most about the whole thing. Although learning what Lucifer sacrificed for her well being made that not bother her as much.

She was pulled from someone who willing put her in the line of fire trying to die to someone who had killed to protect her.

“Ah,” Dan whispered before leaning against her desk. “You know, I’m still your friend. You can talk to me if you need to.” Chloe looked up at her ex with a smile.

“I know, and thanks, but I…I’m good. Lucifer helped actually. I learned a lot about him recently, and…I don’t know. I just feel not out of loop anymore,” Chloe said as she looked around. “He opened up, and I think he feels better to.” Dan nodded as he leaned back away from her.

“Well, I’m glad. Does that mean he’ll drop his Devil nonsense,” Dan asked hopefully. Chloe laughed.

“I doubt it.” She looked up when Ella came up to her.

“Pierce was looking for you earlier,” she grinned making Chloe raise a brow. “He seemed pretty happy.”

“Why?” Chloe asked with narrowed eyes. “He broke up with me Friday night.” Ella stopped her internal and slight external cheering.

“Oh, Chloe, I’m so sorry,” she said with big eyes. “We need to go out. Get drunk…” Chloe shook her head to stop Ella.

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Chloe stated hoping that Ella would drop it. “I’m just gonna pretend it never happened and move on.”

“Then we need Girl’s night. I will get the tribe together and we will party,” Ella decided. Chloe knew she wasn’t getting out of that, but she couldn’t complain too much. “It’ll be great.” 

“Thanks, Ella,” Chloe nodded as Dan patted her shoulder before heading towards his own desk.

“You know you gotta give me the details,” Ella said as she kneeled down and leaned up against Chloe’s desk. “Tell me what happened, Girl.”

“He told me I wasn’t worth it.”

_While later Lucifer told me exactly how much he thinks I am without ever saying it._

“That’s slimily little weasel,” Ella hissed as she sent a glare towards Pierce's empty office. Chloe glanced at it before looking down again.

“Yeah, I really don’t want to talk about it anymore. I spoke with Lucifer over the weekend, and he just…he helped a lot,” Chloe whispered with a small smile.

_He finally trusted me with the truth. He opened up in a way he had never done so with me before._

“So you and Lucifer?” Ella asked hopefully making Chloe shake her head. “I thought you wanted nothing like that with him after Vegas.”

“I…He showed me something that…he opened up to me,” Chloe said as she looked around. “And I feel like this weight has been lifted, but I also feel like my entire world has just been thrown off its axis.”

“I feel ya, Girl,” Ella nodded, but Chloe could tell she had no idea what she was talking about. Which was fine, she was afraid that her knowing might hurt the faith she has in God.

_Who just happens to be Lucifer’s Father. Although Lucifer never made too big of deal about it, so it clearly doesn’t bother him about what others believe._

_Just what she believes is what matters to the Actual Devil._

_She was freaking out again slightly._

“So I’m thinking this Friday, we party,” Ella informed as she pulled out her phone and started texting. “Got it.”

“I’ll need to find a sitter for Trixie,” Chloe said as she smiled, and she knew just what Devil to ask.

Lucifer may not have known it yet, but he was just deemed Girl’s Night Out Babysitter.

* * *

“Brother, are you home?” Amenadiel called out as he entered Lucifer’s penthouse.

“Yes, Amenadiel, I am,” Lucifer answered as he walked out of his bedroom looking perfect in a dark purple suit. “What do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Lucifer asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

“I heard that Chloe and Pierce were dating,” Amenadiel said as he looked at his brother in sympathy. Lucifer just looked at him annoyed.

“You’re a little late in the upkeep, Brother,” Lucifer said with narrowed eyes. “He broke up with her.”

“Did he say why?” Amenadiel asked as Lucifer finished buttoning his jacket.

“I know what he said to the Detective, and I do not necessarily feel you need to know more than that,” Lucifer informed as he poured himself a drink. “Now is there anything else you need, or can I head to the station?”

* * *

Lucifer held tightly to the cup he had gotten for his detective when he noticed the roses on her desk. She was staring at them with wonder when he stopped in front of it.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Chloe asked seeing the Devil standing in front of her desk.

“I brought your favorite?” Lucifer said questioningly as he held out a cup of coffee. “Nothing you disapprove of was added, by the way.” Chloe stared at him before looking around the flowers for a card.

“So these aren’t from you?” she asked to get clarification. Lucifer shook his head as he poked around them as well.

“No, I would’ve done much better,” Lucifer informed with a lavish grin making Chloe roll her eyes. “Although there is no card.”

“I noticed,” Chloe said as her eyes wandered over to Pierce's office where the lieutenant seemed to have disappeared. “You don’t think…” she trailed off in worry. Lucifer looked over at the office as well.

“I don’t see why. If he changed his mind, then maybe we missed something,” Lucifer whispered looking around. “Unless you have a secret admirer you never told me about, hum?” Chloe rolled her eyes again and knew it was going to be that kind of day.

At least everything dealing with him made a sick sort of sense now.

“Well, we’ll have to find out, won’t we?” Chloe felt a little fear at knowing that they were about to go up against the oldest murderer in history, but the other thing keeping her sane with that knowledge was that at least the Devil had her back.

“Chloe!” they both turned when they heard the shout as Pierce walked into the bullpen. “I see you got my flowers, I was wondering if maybe we could talk?” Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

“I don’t think…”

“Look, I know I said something that hurt you, but I just want you to know that I love you,” Pierce said in front of everyone making Chloe tense. She glared at him.

“This is not the time, nor the place for this conversation,” Chloe growled out. She could feel Lucifer step behind her and to the side. At her six and waiting for whatever her move was.

Really, she couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

“But…I know I said some stuff, and I don’t mean it the way it came out,” Pierce started to defend himself before Chloe shook her head and grabbed her files before heading off.

“I can’t trust anything you say, now I have a crime scene to get to, and I’m sure you have your own work to do,” Chloe informed before heading out, Lucifer trailing her with a wolfish grin on his face.

* * *

“Don’t ya think you were a little harsh on him?” Ella asked quietly while she took pictures of their crime scene involving a ballerina. Chloe sent a small glare at her.

“No, and I don’t really want to talk about it. Can we please focus?” she said as she looked around. Lucifer was exploring the surrounding area when Chloe walked up to him.

“I think I may have an idea of what happened,” Lucifer informed her making her perk up before suspicion made its way on to her face.

“About the case, right?” Chloe asked with narrowed eyes. Lucifer shook his head. 

“About Pierce. Why he may have a change of heart. Amenadiel had a theory earlier, but I dismissed it, but maybe there’s some truth in it,” Lucifer started watching the Detective carefully. He was trying to tread carefully with the hope that she wouldn’t freak out and decide that he was too much for her to handle.

“I really don’t want to talk about him,” Chloe informed with a slight glare. Lucifer looked at her pleadingly.

“It may also explain a few things about me as well,” Lucifer said. “And you haven’t asked about Hell or how it’s ran…”

“This is not the time, nor the place,” Chloe said and felt a little déjà vu from it. Lucifer looked down.

“Okay, but it might explain his behavior at the precinct.”

“I don’t want an explanation, I want to solve this case,” Chloe growled not really wanting to talk about her love life. Lucifer nodded looking dejected for a moment before brightening up. Chloe could tell that it took everything he had not to wallow in her rejection.

“Very well, Detective,” Lucifer motioned for her to lead the way. She could tell that he wanted to tell her something, but she had closed him off.

She hoped she hadn’t hurt him. She just couldn’t handle everything at once being thrown at her. She gently laid a hand on his arm.

“Maybe later?” she suggested. “Just right now, Lucifer. I want to focus on the case.” He nodded and seemed to come back into himself a little more.

“Okay,” he smiled a little before brightening up. “So what have we got here anyway?” Chloe shook her head.

Of course Lucifer wasn’t paying attention when they first got here.

* * *

“So, you and Lucifer seem closer?” Ella poked making Chloe shut her eyes. Ella was going though the evidence for the case in her lab when she called her over.

“Like I said, he revealed something about himself that I didn’t know before.”

_Even though he was consistently telling me about how he was the Actual Devil._

“Oh, so is everything good between you two then?” Ella asked with a smile. “It kinda felt like the tension between you two was going to break you apart for a while.”

“Yeah, we are,” Chloe smiled. “I feel like I finally got past that block he had up for so long.”

“What changed?” Ella asked as she closed the file she had.

“He…he has never lied to me,” Chloe whispered looking down. “Even when he poured out what he was feeling, and I didn’t take it seriously, he had never lied. And I didn’t realize how much he wasn’t lying to me. How hurt he was when I brushed him off again and again.”

“So, does that mean he’ll stop with the method acting? Cause I got to tell ya, if he didn’t get the part then they seriously should reconsider,” Ella joked before frowning at Chloe pale look. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s not a method actor,” Chloe whispered closing her eyes. She was glad he wasn’t here. She didn’t want him to know that she was still freaking out over him being the Actual Devil.

It hadn’t even been a week yet, and her world still felt unbalanced.

“What do you mean?” Ella asked with a high pitched whine. “I mean, you don’t believe in God or anything, but…what?” Ella was confused by her friend’s panic, but had no idea what to do about it.

“I know, Ella. And I shouldn’t be telling you this, but he tells everyone anyway, just no one believes him,” Chloe shouted before realizing what she referred to.

“Is this a joke? Cause I gotta say, Chloe. I didn’t think you would have that in you,” Ella said, and Chloe could feel the tears in her eyes.

_No wonder Lucifer was always so closed off. No one would believe him when he was doing nothing but telling the truth and then would write him off._

Chloe took in a breath and collected herself.

“It’s not a joke, and it’s not my story to tell,” Chloe said firmly glancing at Ella. “I doubt Lucifer would give you the proof you need to believe, but I know who my partner is. I trust him.” Ella nodded looking slightly weirded out before going on about their case.

* * *

“Is Pierce trying to win you back or something?” Dan asked as he sat at his desk. Chloe glared at the now colorful arrangement of flowers on her desk. They were beautiful and looked a lot more put together than what Pierce had gotten her.

She had a feeling that Lucifer may have been behind this one.

“I think so, and I don’t think that those are from him,” Chloe stated as she poked around them and found a card.

_I told you so._

“Lucifer?” Dan asked seeing the name of the Devil scrawled on the back. Chloe sighed. “Wow, he just…what? Decided to throw his hat in the ring?” Chloe sighed again and closed her eyes. She was torn, but mostly pissed at Pierce for lying to her, and pissed at Lucifer for consonantly going back and forth on her.

Although, now that she knows what Lucifer is, maybe there was a real chance. Maybe he won’t run away again.

She could at least hope. Pierce walked up to her with wide eyes.

“Is this from…Lucifer?” he asked as he picked one of the flowers harshly making Chloe grimace.

“Yes, and leave them alone.” She slapped his hand away before pulling them closer to her. Dan hid a laugh behind a file he had. Pierce sent him a fierce glare to make the detective leave. Chloe felt a little out of depth, but figured she was safe as long as Pierce believed that she didn’t who he was.

“Really? You’re gonna go out with him? After everything he’s done?” Pierce asked and Chloe snapped.

“You know what, I wasn’t going to. I was gonna let him just figure it out on his own, but now, yea, I think I will. He at least believes I’m worth it,” Chloe growled before slamming her case file on the desk and heading away while getting her phone. Pierce shouted at her, but she had already gotten to the elevators.

She slammed her hand on the close button before he could get to her and felt herself start to cry.

_She got the attention of the Actual Devil and the World’s first Murderer. What’s the chance of that??_

She tried to pull herself together before the doors reopened to the parking garage, but it wasn’t working. She looked down to avoid anyone when she noticed shoes in her vision. Nice ones.

Following the lines of the expensive suit she came face to face with the Devil.

“Hello, Detective,” he smiled before realizing that she had tears in her eyes. “Are you alright?” She shook her head before pushing him out of the way. “Wait…” he called after her and she knew he was following.

“Lucifer, not right now,” she said as he reached for her arm and gently pulled her around before bringing her into a hug.

Suddenly everything felt ridiculous

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,” Lucifer whispered as he gently rubbed her back. She laughed remembering how bad he was at comforting people, but he’d gotten better.

She wondered about her influence on the Devil.

She held him tightly before managing to pull herself together and pull away. Lucifer looked at her concerned for a moment before smiling and pulling out his pocket square and gently wiping away her tears.

“Now, where were we in the case?” Lucifer asked as he folded the square again and put it back in his pocket.

“You’re getting soft,” Chloe smiled slightly as he straightened his suit and looked uncomfortable for a moment.

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone,” Lucifer joked as he held out his arm. “Now, what’s your plan?” Chloe took in a breath and brought Lucifer up to date on what she’d found so far on the case.

* * *

Pierce narrowed his eyes at the arrangement of flowers on Chloe’s desk. He knew that he made a mistake, but he also knows that he’d broken the strong bond between the two. It wasn’t hard, and there were bound to be some hang ups.

He could work with that.

He watched as Dan looked up from desk as Charlotte Richards appeared with a small smile. He knew something was going on between the two of them, but he really didn’t care.

Although Charlotte’s interest in him was a touch worrying, he wasn’t too concerned. She was only human after all and they were easy to take care of.

Lucifer would be much harder if he decided that Pierce was a foe.

But Lucifer was easy to manipulate as long as he doesn’t realize it or he makes him believe that it’s his Father’s doing.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she pulled into the driveway of the victim’s house. She looked up as noticed that the Christmas lights were still up, but they were not on. Lucifer was a quiet steady presence next to her.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked when he noticed she wasn’t getting out of the car yet. She turned to him and took in a breath.

“What you wanted to tell me earlier, will it affect anything in the near future?” Chloe asked needing to know if the information he wanted to share with her was important or not. Lucifer shrugged.

“Not sure, would you like to know now? ‘Cause Amenadiel is very sure of his theory, but I’m not,” Lucifer informed making Chloe sit straight. Lucifer wanted to share something with her because he trusted her and wanted her to know. "And I would like to bounce the idea off someone who knows, but might have a different idea."

She was glad he was willingly opening up now that she was in the know with his true nature.

She kinda liked it. He was trusting her and asking if she was interested in his world.

“A theory?” she asked watching as Lucifer shifted a little.

“Yes, and to understand it, I would tell you how Hell works a little bit. Otherwise, you might be confused,” Lucifer said ensuring that she knew what he was going to say would be insane.

But everything was insane now. And her new reality.

She took in a deep breath. She could do this.

“Hit me,” she said much more confidently than she felt. Lucifer brightened at her before pulling himself together in the seat and sitting straight while facing her.

“When humans die, they decide where they end up,” he informed making Chloe look at him confused. “Your guilt. If you feel guilty, then you end up in Hell. If you don’t, then you go to Heaven.”

“Alright, but what about psychos who don’t feel guilt?” Chloe asked as her brain started working on bit of info. Lucifer grinned.

“Everyone feels guilt, no matter how much they try to bury it, but it’s more along the lines of what they feel guilty for when they die and how much,” Lucifer said as he raised his hands. “Guilt can be there and the person can be really good at ignoring it, but its still there.” Chloe nodded in somewhat understanding.

“Alright, so your brother’s theory then?” she asked wondering why Lucifer wanted her to know that first.

“Amenadiel believes that the same goes for us as well,” Lucifer explained as he pointed towards his back. “I didn’t send Mum to Hell and I didn’t let her wage War in Heaven. I sent her to a new universe.” Chloe’s eyes widen as she stared at Lucifer who had stopped talking.

There was way too much there to digestive at first.

_New Universes?_

_Lucifer HAS a MOTHER!_

“Detective?” Lucifer asked gently as he slowly laid his hand on hers. She was brought back to herself when he called for her again. “I didn’t break you, did I?”

“Uh, not sure yet,” Chloe whispered as she closed her eyes and focused on his warm hand over hers. Lucifer was quiet for a moment.

“It’s why he thinks my wings are back. And he believes that what he did before, he lost his,” Lucifer whispered quietly watching his detective work.

He wanted her to tell him that was crazy, but everything was to her now anyway.

But when he explained it to her, it sounded reasonable, and he really didn’t want reasonable right now.

“That sounds insane,” Chloe said after a while. “But given what you said about Hell. Could be possible? What did you tell me earlier about Malcolm? That was your brother’s fault, right?” Lucifer nodded as Chloe felt her world flip again.

She knew that Charlotte was Charlotte again, but Lucifer sorta skipped that part earlier when he started his story. She thought at first it was because he was tired, but now if it truly was his mother in Charlotte’s body then it would make more sense that he was grieving.

“Maybe we could test it?”

“We might have already,” Lucifer said as he leaned back into the seat. “Cain regrets hurting you to get rid of his mark. He felt guilty for the first time in forever.” Chloe closed her eyes.

“You mean he’s not Immortal anymore?” Chloe asked. It would make sense if his mark was broken and he felt like he could finally live like a normal human.

And he wanted that with her.

“I believe so yes. It would also explain why I’m mortal around you,” Lucifer said quickly before turning away from her and opening his door. She grabbed his arm.

“What do you mean?” she demanded making Lucifer tense. Lucifer turned to her with big eyes.

“You make me vulnerable,” Lucifer whispered looking at her. She nodded. He had told her that, but now he might have a reason for it. “I…I am not sure if it’s part of it, but…”

“Jimmy Barnes shot you,” Chloe whispered remembering how confused she’d been at the moment. Lucifer should have been dead, but he wasn’t. Lucifer nodded. “But I shot you and you bled.”

“Yes, well, I understand a bit more about how that works, but I don’t know why it works. I just thought of it. It unfortunately fits Amenadiel’s theory as well.” Lucifer cut himself off not really wanting to talk about it. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

“What fits, Lucifer? You said you never lied to me, and I thought after learning that everything you’ve ever said was true, that you wouldn’t hide the truth from me anymore,” Chloe said sharply making Lucifer flinch. She knew she was being harsh, but the constant jump in emotions from him was driving her mad. Lucifer sighed lightly.

“I can’t tell the truth if I don’t know it,” Lucifer whispered, hesitantly, “But in light of some recent developments from Linda, I do. And…” Chloe watched as he silently panicked a little before looking away. “I feel vulnerable around you. I feel more like myself when I am around you…” Lucifer trailed and Chloe relaxed seeing how Lucifer seemed to be deflecting while answering her questions.

She realized that he wasn’t trying to hide the truth about him. He just didn’t fully understand his own feelings yet.

That was okay; she could wait.

She was still reeling from everything else.

“It’s alright,” she smiled at him making him relax. “We’ll talk later about it. I don’t think that’s something I’m ready for right now.” Lucifer gave her a hesitant small smile before looking at the house.

“Then shall we be on our way, Detective?” he grinned as they got out of the car.

* * *

“Dude, you’re going to have to really suck up to Chloe if you want her to forgive you,” Ella said seeing as Pierce moped around his office.

“I know, but I think I pushed her even farther away. She’s going out on a date with Lucifer,” Pierce grumbled as he hung his head. Ella shook her head.

“I like Lucifer, but he seems not so much boyfriend type, and I don’t think Chloe exactly knows what it is she wants. You gotta give her time, and in the process, show her that you care,” Ella grinned. Pierce sighed out knowing that was the truth.

“That’s good advice; I think I might have a plan.”

* * *

“So where are you taking Chloe on your date?” Dan asked after Chloe went to talk to Ella and left Lucifer at her desk. Lucifer turned to him looking puzzled.

“Whatever do you mean?” Dan looked away before looking at Lucifer again.

“Ah, Pierce came up and asked her out again. She said no and then said that she wasn’t going to go out with you until Pierce pushed her,” Dan explained realizing that maybe Chloe had only said that to get Pierce to back off.

He may have just let the cat out of the bag. Lucifer looked at him in shock for a moment before pulling himself together.

_Did she really want to go on date with him or was she just trying to get away from Pierce?_

_He would have to ask._

“Well, if she does, then I don’t know where I would take her,” Lucifer said honestly. It would depend on what they were doing at the time and roundabouts of where he would take her.

If it was the right time, he would take her to see the opera.

_Or maybe go exploring in the traveling museum where he could tell her everything they’d gotten wrong._

_If she had the Spawn at the time then he could think a few other activities to do._

_Now he’s thinking too far ahead of himself._

“I can think of a lot of things to do,” Lucifer said finally with a smile. “Whatever it is, it’ll be better than anything you’d come up with.” Dan just glared at him before Chloe appeared before them with a grin.

“So I have a lead,” she smiled and Lucifer followed her out the door.

* * *

“You’re quiet,” Chloe observed as her partner shifted in his seat. He looked at her for a moment before opening his month. “If this is about earlier…”

“Dan told me about what you said to Pierce,” Lucifer informed as he looked forward towards the road. Chloe sworn under her breath as she braked making Lucifer brace himself against the dash.

“Look, I only said that cause I don’t want anything to do with Pierce at the moment. Honestly still trying to get my head around the fact that I’ve been partners with the Devil for years before I even really believed it,” Chloe snapped making Lucifer flinch away from her. The fight drained out of her when she noticed.

_Lucifer had been more than ready to bolt at the slightest moment of hatred thrown his way by her. She’d noticed. She wondered if he did._

“I’m sorry, Detective. But in my defense I did try to tell you. Many times,” Lucifer defended himself while staring at his lap. “You said we were still partners though. It’s not going to be a problem, is it?” Chloe took in breath.

The Devil was probably the most insecure person she knew. Only now she had more of an understanding of why.

_Years of being told you’re a monster and evil. At some point you start to believe it._

Wasn’t that just a kick in the teeth?

“Lucifer, yes, we are still partners. You’re still the best partner I can ask for. Just, you didn’t just shake my world. You flipped it upside down and threw it across the ocean,” she said as she started back into the flow of traffic. “I’ll be okay eventually, but…you also make me vulnerable. I feel comfortable talking about stuff to you, so I might flip once in a while or start crying and my emotions are going to get the better of me, but you seem to make it better, so when I get like that, or I start yelling, please don’t take it personally.” She hoped that would get though to him. Lucifer seemed to relax more than he ever had since he showed her his wings.

“Very well, Detective,” he smiled, and for the first time, she realized that he’d been hiding under a mask again. He was way too good at that.

She knew he was afraid of losing her, that she was probably his best friend as well.

“Thank you,” Chloe smiled back at him. “Now where were we?”

* * *

Case solved, yet they still had to deal with Peirce who seemed to be waiting on her to decide to go on a date again with him.

“Chloe,” Peirce smiled at her. “Please, tonight. I’ll pick you up at 7 and we can have dinner and talk?” Chloe looked down at her desk.

_Why wouldn’t he give up?_

“Peirce, I had a really good time with you, but I can’t trust anything you’re saying. You strung me along and then…you broke up with me,” Chloe explained glaring at him. There were so many more reason than that, but she didn’t want him to know that she knew.

_What if Lucifer was though?_

_Lucifer never lied to her from the beginning. Why would he start now?_

_Her little voices needed to be quiet._

“Just give me one chance, Chloe, please,” Pierce begged making Chloe shake her head. Lucifer walked up to the two with narrowed eyes pointed at Pierce.

“I do believe she asked you to leave her alone,” Lucifer stated non too gently. “I suggest leaving her alone.” Pierce glared at Lucifer before turning around and leaving.

That was a fight he had to be careful around now. Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe said with a small smile. Lucifer nodded at her before giving her a hesitant smile.

“I do have a request,” he started only for Chloe to shake her head.

“No, I’m not ready for any date at all,” she said as she slammed her case load on the desk. She was done for the day. Everything was filed and all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with her daughter. Lucifer flinched back lightly from it before straightening himself out.

_He was determined if nothing else,_ she thought.

“It’s not a date. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me to my next session with Linda. She does know about all this, and it might help you,” Lucifer suggested watching his partner who seemed to relax. He did want to ask her out, especially with as well as she was taking who he really was, but she was constant in her not ready to go on a date with anyone.

_Maybe Linda could help push her to being ready faster._

“That’s…that’s actually not a bad idea,” Chloe relented looking at Lucifer with suspicion for a moment. “Where’s my idiot partner and what have you done with him?” Lucifer put his hand against his chest in mock hurt making the Detective laugh a little.

“Why, Detective. There are times I’m quite brilliant,” Lucifer responded glad to have her smiling again after the stressful day.

* * *

* * *


	2. Part Two

_Asleep_

_Part Two_

_We are at our very best, and we are happiest, when we are fully engaged in work we enjoy on the journey toward that we’ve established for ourselves. It gives meaning to our time off and comfort to our sleep. It makes everything else in life so wonderful, so worthwhile._

* * *

Lucifer waited outside the room from Chloe and Linda. Chloe had asked if she could talk to her first before involving Lucifer. That she just wanted a moment to maybe sort out her thoughts, and Lucifer let her.

He would do anything that would help his Detective not to hate him.

* * *

“I just…he’s really the Devil, and while I think I’m okay with that, I can’t help but feel like he’s not being completely honest with me,” Chloe said as she stared at the therapist who nodded and tapped on her pad.

“His reality can be jarring. You said your world is turned around,” Linda repeated what Chloe had said to her earlier. “Dealing with his truths can make your reality feel out of sorts. But, remember, Lucifer has never lied to you. He’s manipulated the truth, yes, but there were times he didn’t have a choice. And remember, that he can be quiet literal.”

“Literal. Like him being the literal Devil,” Chloe laughed before she felt tears falling down her face. “He took me on an emotional roller coaster the past two years. We almost…we almost got together, and then he went and…and he wasn’t there when I needed him most.”

“Your poisoning. Did you ever see anyone for that?” she asked making Chloe nod.

“The department psychologist. I just did enough to get back into the field,” Chloe admitted making Linda nod in understanding. “But I have no idea how they got the antidote. Dan said something about him and Ella getting the ingredients, but not the formula. I just figured they tried until something clicked and we got lucky.”

“You didn’t talk to Lucifer after that?”

“Not really. By the time I was released and ready, he disappeared,” Chloe felt those emotions come up. Linda sighed.

“I can’t really say anything about that yet.”

“He told me some before. About how his thought his mother…ha, Devil’s mother,” Chloe laughed closing her eyes. She missed the sudden shifting from Linda. “That he just needed away. And I guess I understand that he felt he couldn’t feel like he could confide in me since I didn’t believe his craziness at the time.”

“You’re hurt about that, and hanging on to those feelings. Lucifer can be difficult,” Linda said getting another pained laugh from Chloe. “But understand, he’s always been this amazing being who can go from being completely selfish one moment to self sacrificing the next.”

“Self sacrificing?” Chloe asked with another laugh. “Lucifer?” Linda sealed herself knowing that Lucifer probably didn’t tell Chloe how he got the formula.

“Lucifer was the one to get the formula,” Linda informed saying fuck it silently to herself. “From the man who poisoned you.”

“He died, there’s no way Lucifer…” Chloe stopped herself as she realized what happened. “He would have went to Hell…” Linda nodded.

“And Lucifer will always be tied to there; regardless of how much he doesn’t want to be,” Linda whispered. “He went to a place he never wanted to go back to just to save you.” Chloe blinked realizing that Lucifer could be ridiculously self sacrificing if he wanted. “He’s a good man, Chloe. A little lost sometimes. Drinks way too much, but still has a good heart.” Chloe nodded as she wiped her face.

“I think I’m ready for him then,” Chloe said with a broken smile. Linda nodded before standing up and opening the door to see Lucifer sitting back looking lost.

“Come on, Lucifer,” Linda said with a smile. Lucifer nodded before standing up and Linda could read the way he fit his mask on himself quickly. Sometimes he was too good and she would miss it, but he’d been getting better about letting her see under it.

“Alright,” he smiled before entering and sitting next to Chloe who gave him a watery smile.

“Where do you want to begin?” Linda asked sealing herself.

* * *

That night Chloe hugged her daughter close as they watched a movie. She knew that if she hadn’t had Lucifer as partner then she would not be here now. Not just with the stuff with Malcolm, but everything else.

Lucifer had saved her life multiple times and she had no idea. She squeezed her sleeping child with a smile.

Lucifer was the best partner she could have ever asked for even with all the trouble and craziness that could only be him.

For once, she felt more at peace with the knowledge of who her partner was then she ever had before.

* * *

Chloe woke up to eyes staring back at her. She jumped a little and pressed against the back of the couch. Her daughter grinning ear to ear at her from being way too close to her face.

“Good morning, Mommy,” Trixie greeted before standing up and running off. Chloe blinked before a smile graced her face.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Today was not a good day,_ Chloe ended up glaring at her boss who handed her more roses. He was pushing it.

“Pierce, I said no. I’m not interested anymore,” Chloe said as she walked past them. Pierce ran up to her.

“Please, I just need one chance. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he pressed knowing that there had to be a way to get her to say yes to him again. He had plans now, and he wanted her to be the one to do it with him.

“Marcus, I’m not interested. Get it through your thick head,” Chloe growled turning on him and pointing a finger at him.

Standing with the Devil and knowing that she could ask almost anything of him helped her regain her ground. She was not afraid of the world’s first murder.

At least she tried her hardest, and she was an actress.

“So drop it before I report you,” Chloe informed before storming off.

Ella watched sadly as her friend dropped the guy. She knew that Chloe needed someone, but clearly something more was going on.

And she was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

First she needed to talk to Lucifer.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Dan asked glaring at Lucifer who was leaning against his desk talking to Charlotte who was smiling softly at him.

“Dan,” Charlotte greeted him with a kiss before turning to look at Lucifer. “And you need to step up some more.” Lucifer grinned before prancing away. Dan glared at the man until Charlotte pulled him away. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like Lucifer. Something’s up,” Dan said as Lucifer leaned across Chloe’s desk and moved files around.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked a little nervously. She didn’t want this to end. She’d been working so hard to get everything right so she’d never go back to that place.

_Is having the Devil help you redeem yourself a good thing?_

She thought so. He was a good person. Better than the ones she had been surrounded with before she died.

“He’s made Chloe believe his insane notion that he’s actually the Devil!” Dan exclaimed raising his hands making Charlotte stand straight up.

_Did he finally man up a little?_

“Wow, he…I mean…” Charlotte had no idea how to respond because she knew.

_She knew who Lucifer was._

“I mean, the guy goes around and tells everyone that he’s the Devil when he clearly isn’t and now suddenly Chloe believes it?” Dan asked looking at Charlotte who was looking at the ground. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I just…I just wish that he wasn’t so…”

“Lucifer?” she asked making Dan nod. “There are things that people hide. And he’s not any different. He…he hides behind his truth and uses it as a sword when necessary.” Dan looked up at her.

“You don’t believe he could actually be the Devil do you?” Dan asked suspiciously. “I know you…you were having trouble, but…”

“What would you do if he really were the Devil?” Charlotte asked watching him carefully. “What if everything you learned about the Devil was wrong?”

_“What if I really was who I say I am?”_

“I don’t know,” Dan whispered as Chloe emerged from Ella’s lab looking a little annoyed before spotting Lucifer at her desk playing with her stuff. “But he’s not. He can’t be. Because then that means that he’s not human and I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Maybe he’s more human than anyone else, and that’s what makes this so hard to believe,” Charlotte suggested making Dan turn to her with all his attention.

“So you believe him too?”

“There are some things that can’t just be explained away. And something which require a bit more faith than others,” Charlotte smiled at him. “I have faith that Lucifer is genuinely a good person. Regardless of what he believes of himself.”

_Although if what Amenadiel told me is true, maybe Lucifer no longer believes that of himself._

_Charlotte could only hope._

“Wow, okay, faith in a man who believes himself the Devil?” Dan asked wondering where this part of his girlfriend came from. Charlotte smiled at him.

“Just know, he’ll do anything to protect those he cares about,” Charlotte reminded as she gently patted Dan’s arm. “We’re still on for tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Dan grinned knowing exactly how that was going to go. He couldn’t wait.

* * *

“Detective!” Lucifer grinned before covering up what he was doing at her desk. She narrowed her eyes and looked down seeing that some of her files were moved.

“That’s not suspicious,” she commented as she walked around her desk and sat down before shifting the files. “What are you getting into now?” Lucifer grinned at her before pulling out a seemingly random file from her pile and lying it on top. She looked down at it before looking at him.

“Well?” Lucifer asked seeing the gears in her head turning. “I thought it was odd as well.” She laughed before grabbing it.

“Then let’s go talk to Ms. Prez,” Chloe said as they headed out. Ella popped her head.

“Hey, Lucifer, can I talk to you for a moment?” she asked making the Devil turn to her surprised. 

“I’m about to go with the Detective,” Lucifer said when Chloe smiled at him.

“Go on, I’ll meet you in the car.” Chloe walked off stopping at Dan’s desk for a moment before heading to the elevators. Lucifer walked into Ella’s lab and looked around.

“What was it that you needed, Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer asked he turned to her to see her look a little annoyed.

“I need your help to get Chloe to see reason,” Ella crossed her arms and stared at him. Lucifer looked at her confused for a moment. “I know you care about her, but you already blew your chance when you left her and went to Vegas. She told me everything.” Ella glared at him making him shift lightly.

“We’ve already talked about that. She doesn’t hold it against me anymore,” Lucifer said trying to follow why Ella was pushing him now.

“Well, you’re not making a move on her, and Pierce can’t get her to agree on a date,” Ella started to rant before she felt the end of Lucifer’s glare on her. He’d never shown her any anger before and now she had pissed him off.

_That fear that criminals have after talking to him makes more sense._

“That’s because she is not ready. I would like if you would respect her wishes to remain single for the time being,” Lucifer growled out. “I know you care, but you can’t just sick two people in a room together and get them to like one another. Trust me, it doesn’t work like that.” Ella sighed.

“But he’s so sad.”

“So? That’s on him. It’s not her job to make him happy,” Lucifer informed before brushing his sleeves of not really there dirt and heading towards the door. “The Detective will make her decision in her own time.” Ella sighed before looking over at Pierce’s office where the man was working on paperwork. Lucifer glared at him as well.

“But he loves her. And I thought she did too,” Ella whispered. “They made an awesome couple.”

“Ms. Lopez, just because from the outside that is what it seems, does not make it the truth,” Lucifer said before heading out the door and towards his Detective.

_His only hope is that Ella can’t talk sense into his Detective about him._

* * *

“So, what did Ella want?” Chloe asked as she drove them to their suspect’s house. Lucifer looked at her for a moment before sighing out. Linda told him that if he wanted to truly mend the bridge between the two of them that he should always tell Chloe the whole truth no matter what.

Especially now that she knows who he is.

“She wanted to know why you won’t take Pierce back,” Lucifer informed looking at her. “She wanted me to help her. I told her no, and she didn’t seem to take that very well either.” Chloe closed her eyes in annoyance. And she couldn’t even be annoyed at Lucifer this time.

“Alright, I’m so glad that everyone thinks he’s such a great guy,” Chloe grumbled.

“Well, I certainly don’t. Clearly,” Lucifer countered as he watched her grip on the steering wheel tighten.

“I told her that I was done. That I didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. I just wanted to remain in a professional relationship that I don’t even want to deal with anymore either,” Chloe fumed as Lucifer listened quietly.

“Have you found anything on him yet?” Lucifer asked getting a nod from her.

“Yeah, I have sort of a plan on how to track him though the years from what you got me. I want to run it by you and see if maybe your contacts where you got the information from at first can get more if we narrow it down to certain places to look,” Chloe said feeling her cop side take over.

_She could do this. She could take down the world’s oldest killer._

_She had the Devil on her side._

_The Universe’s first Sinner._

_Suddenly she didn’t seem so sure._

“I can do that,” Lucifer smiled. “I might be able to pull a few more strings if I have a smaller place to look. What’s your theory?” Chloe relaxed her grip as she reminded herself that Lucifer never lied to her.

He never told her any different than exactly who he was from the beginning.

_Although with as helpful as he had been the past couple years to her career, she still couldn’t see him as the Devil._

_Maybe he was at one time, but everyone deserves a second chance._

“Tonight, after work, can you come over? I have Trixie back and I don’t want to leave her longer with someone else than I have to.”

“I’ll bring food then?” Lucifer suggested. “Burgers?” Chloe smiled remembering when he had made her that meal.

“That’ll work.”

* * *

Dan watched as Chloe walked out of the interrogation room with Lucifer trailing her. Another case of theirs was closed with Lucifer’s help and Dan was starting to wonder what made Chloe start to believe her consultant about him being the Devil.

“Hey, Chloe!” he called out making his ex look up at him. He could see the relaxed posture of her and the concerned lines she had ever since Lucifer was supposedly kidnapped were gone.

_There was something else there now too, but he wasn’t sure._

“Yes, Dan?” she responded when he caught up to her. He looked at Lucifer who just stared at him in confusion.

“Can I talk to you, alone?” he asked watching as Lucifer didn’t move. He could see the moment Lucifer seemed uneasy. Almost like he knew what Dan wanted to talk to Chloe about.

_Good. Stop screwing with my friend’s head,_ he thought bitterly as Chloe motioned for Lucifer to go somewhere else.

“What is it?” Chloe asked as she leaned against her desk.

“Lucifer told me that you believed him about who he is,” Dan said making Chloe tense up. “Seriously? What happened?” Chloe bit her lip as she watched her partner look though the vending machine.

“A lot. Look, he tells everyone, but it’s still not my secret to tell or explain. He trusted me, and I’m…I’m not sure telling you is right,” Chloe said carefully trying to find the right words without making her partner sound even more like a lunatic than normal.

_If that’s even possible._

“He said he showed you his wings?” Dan pressed as Chloe looked down.

“He did,” she mumbled wondering why Lucifer had to put her in this mess. Couldn’t he have just kept quiet for a little longer before spilling the beans to her ex.

_Unless he wanted Dan to know to since he does consider him a friend._

“Really?” Dan asked throwing his arms up making Lucifer look at him from the break room.

“Quiet, look, Lucifer doesn’t lie. Something I just realized is that he is a very literal person,” Chloe shot with a low warning in her voice. “That said, he’s still my partner. He’s the only one who hasn’t ever really lied to me.”

“He’s not the Devil,” Dan growled. “I mean seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m working on that, but he’s not human, Dan,” Chloe said making Dan pause. He looked at her confused. “I mean, think about it. He has no idea how emotions work. Weird things are always happening around him. Things that we can’t explain so we just looked the other way. Come on, Dan. We’re detectives; we really should have noticed that something was seriously off with him.”

“Well of course there’s something off. He’s Crazy!” Dan exclaimed before his eyes widen. “You really believe him? You’re not just yanking my chain?” Chloe shook her head before looking both directions.

“I have evidence that Pierce isn’t who he says he is either,” Chloe whispered making Dan stare at her. “I got it from Lucifer.”

“You just told me he’s the Actual Devil and now you’re saying that you trust him enough to believe that Pierce is what? Some kind of criminal?” Dan asked sharply looking knowing that shouldn’t get out.

_She’s playing with fire again and accusing cops of being dirty. After this, no one will want to work with her._

_Except Lucifer…who could actually be the Devil apparently?_

“Meet me at my house tonight?” Chloe asked. “Please don’t tell anyone else. But I’m not enough for this. Even with Lucifer’s help, there’s no way I’ll be able to bring him down.” Dan sighed.

“Fine,” he mumbled before a thought occurred to him. “If you believe that Lucifer is really the Devil, why have you been letting Trixie near him?”

“It was fun to watch him squirm, but they’ve gotten closer since I asked him to watch her when Pierce broke up with me,” Chloe said and understanding crossed Dan’s face.

“That’s why you won’t take him back? Cause you believe he’s a criminal?” Dan asked making Chloe look around to ensure no one was paying attention.

“Something along those lines. Just trust me, Dan. My gut tells me that we should tread very carefully,” Chloe whispered as Ella bounced into the break room before stopping at Lucifer who was now munching on chips from the vending machine.

“What about her?” Dan asked knowing that the scientist had been trying to get the two back together. He knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon if Chloe believed that their boss was dirty.

“I’ll tell her later if she drops the whole dating Pierce thing,” Chloe sighed as she gathered her files. “For now, I have some paperwork to fill out. Are you picking up Trixie today?” Dan sighed before shaking his head.

“I don’t know. I thought I might be able to, but then some kid robbed a store and they wanted my help. I told them I can’t, but Pierce sort of forced my hand,” Dan whispered realizing that maybe Pierce could be trying to get him to be hated by his ex now too.

“That’s fine. I’ll send Lucifer,” Chloe said following his track. Dan groaned.

“Ya know, not realizing that he was a criminal made him seem like a weird controlling boss, but now I see that he might have been manipulating us.” Chloe nodded before calling Lucifer over.

* * *

“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed making all the parents and teachers look at her as she barreled into Lucifer.

“Hello, Spawn,” Lucifer wheezed out when Trixie squeezed him as hard as she could.

“Excuse me,” a teacher called out making Lucifer look up at her while Trixie stared at him with a grin. “I need to talk to Ms. Decker about her daughter. Where is she?”

“She is currently at work,” Lucifer informed while he tried to get Trixie to let go of him. “That is why I am here to pick the…Beatrice.” Lucifer figured calling her Spawn or any of the other sort might prevent the teacher from letting him take the girl home.

“And who are you?” the teacher asked with a light sneer making Lucifer glare at her.

“I’m the Detective’s partner,” Lucifer answered with a conning grin and hoping to get her to fall under his spell. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Well, Mr. Morningstar, without Ms. Decker’s okay, I can’t let you leave with Trixie. Trixie, I need you to come with me,” the teacher informed holding out her hand. Trixie shook her head and hid behind Lucifer. Lucifer looked down before changing tactics.

_Something was wrong._

“I do believe that I am on the list of approved adults to take Beatrice home from school if I’m not mistaken, but she does seem rather uncomfortable with you nearby,” Lucifer observed before the Principal showed up seeing them.

“Is there something the matter?” he asked looking at Lucifer with the same distaste as the teacher. Lucifer looked them both up and down in confusion.

“There’s seems to be a bit of confusion. I’m Lucifer Morningstar, Detective Decker’s partner. I’m here to pick up Beatrice since both of her parents are currently working. I’ve done so before without issue as I am one of the approved adults to get her,” Lucifer explained as Trixie swiped his keys from his pocket and quickly slipped into the Corvette.

“Yes, well, I need to talk to Ms. Decker,” the teacher restated making Lucifer bristle slightly.

“Then you should have called so she could have cleared her schedule to come. I’m sorry, but I must go because I do have things I need to do,” Lucifer informed as he slipped into his car.

“You leave, we will file a report that you took and kidnapped that girl,” the principal informed making Lucifer glare at him.

“Feel free to call the Detective, but we must be going,” Lucifer said as he started to car and took off.

“Are you gonna get in trouble?” Trixie asked as Lucifer drove to the station instead of taking the child home.

“Unlikely if I deliver you straight to your mother. Although she might get mad at me,” Lucifer mused as he turned sharply. “Other than that weirdness at the end of the day, how was your day?”

“That teacher didn’t like how I did my homework even though I was the only one who got all the right answers,” Trixie mumbled. Lucifer nodded wondering if that’s what the teacher was upset about.

_Why should it matter how they got the answers as long as it’s correct?_

“Well, I highly doubt your mother is gonna care how as long as you did the work,” Lucifer said already knowing Chloe’s answer. Trixie seemed to brighten up at that and started telling him about her science class experiment.

* * *

“Uh, Chloe?” Dan called as he looked over her desk while holding his phone. Chloe looked up at him annoyed for a moment. “School called. They said a stranger picked up Trixie in a Vette.”

“Lucifer’s on the approved parents list. I made sure there was one after the thing with Malcolm,” Chloe muttered angrily as she pulled out her phone and noticed the missed call from the school. And a message from Lucifer saying he had the Spawn.

_Why must he make things harder than they have to be?_

“Lucifer texted me that he has her. The school shouldn’t be so freaked out. He’s allowed to pick her up,” Chloe said as she called the school.

_“Hello, this is Mrs. Walters, how can I help you?”_

“Yes, this is Detective Chloe Decker. I got a call from you guys earlier?”

_“Yes, an unapproved parent took your child from school today after the Principal told him not to. We have already informed the police.”_

“Yeah. I’m gonna need you to call that off and tell me what happened. Lucifer is approved to pick up and drop off Trixie. He’s my partner.” Chloe was starting to get annoyed.

_“I’m sorry but he was taken off the list after some disagreements with our Principal. He did not feel comfortable letting a Night Club owner be able to take the child of a police officer.”_

“Well, that Night Club owner is my partner. We work together,” Chloe said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “I was not consulted about this decision. I asked him to pick her up. I trust him. You have no right to keep my daughter there when I have a backup plan to get her.”

_“Ms. Decker…”_

“It’s Detective Decker to you. I trust Lucifer with my life and my daughter’s life. If you have a problem with it, you take it to me, not him. Do I make myself clear?” Chloe demanded hearing the sigh of someone who has decided that this isn’t a fight she wants to get into.

_“Very well. We would like to discuss a few things about your daughter tomorrow. Can you and Dan make it?”_

“I’ll have to see,” Chloe said. “If I don’t have a case, then sure. Call Dan and ask him.” Chloe hung up making Dan snort.

“Did Lucifer really just take off with our daughter from the school?” he asked watching the annoyance on Chloe’s face as she tried to control herself.

“Yes, but he texted me that he was bringing her here, so I think there might be something more to it. Since when does the school care who I have as approved adults to pick up my kid. They certainly didn’t care about that before,” Chloe fumed making Dan nod.

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t want Lucifer to have access at first, but it has be helpful when we’re both to our eyeballs in paperwork and he refuses to help with that,” Dan said as he leaned back. “At least he doesn’t complain about picking her up anymore.” Chloe laughed before watching the elevators as Peirce walked looking a little irritated as well. Chloe watched as he typed something on his phone before shoving it in his pocket.

_He’s hiding something._

“So tonight at your place?” Dan asked again. “Will Lucifer be there?”

“He’s bringing dinner,” Chloe answered. Dan sighed out again.

“I don’t trust him.”

“Then trust me, something’s up,” Chloe said looking at her ex. “And if I’m wrong, then fine, you can say I told you so, but if I’m right?”

“Then everyone’s in trouble.”

* * *

“Dan will be joining us tonight,” Chloe informed Lucifer as they packed everything away for the day. Trixie was in the break room with Ella doing her homework while Lucifer watched the Detective carefully.

“May I ask why?” Lucifer queried as he looked along the few files left on her desk. Chloe looked at him seriously making Lucifer pay better attention to her.

“Because we need as many people on our side as we can get,” Chloe said as she pulled the files away from him. “I know Dan has been…not the most trust worthy, but he’s been better.” Lucifer sighed.

“Should we include Charlotte? My brother has already stuck her on the case as well,” Lucifer informed making Chloe stop what she was doing.

“That’s actually not a bad plan. Why are you getting better at ideas?” Chloe asked watching him closely. Lucifer shrugged.

“Must be spending way too much time with you,” Lucifer grinned making Chloe blush.

_Well, another reason to love him even more._

_I really am not ready for that._

“Great, go get us food and meet us at my place,” Chloe said shaking her head as Lucifer grinned and walked off.

* * *

“Dan?” Chloe asked as her ex stood at the door with a chocolate cake. He smiled at her knowing that he was early.

“Daddy!” Trixie exclaimed as she bolted to him and hugged him.

“Hey, Monkey,” he smiled as he picked her up. “You’re getting heavy. Soon I won’t be able to hold you anymore.” Trixie giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and chattering about her day making him start to tone her out.

“You’re early,” Chloe whispered when Trixie wriggled down and ran into the living room where she had paused the movie they had been watching.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to talk, and I have a date with Charlotte tonight that I still wanted to make,” Dan said with a small smile. “So can we make it quick?”

“Well,” Chloe paused fidgeting slightly. “She’ll also be joining us. She has some more information on Pierce to add to what we’ve got. She’s also been working on this longer than I have been. She knew something before I finally stopped and listened to Lucifer.”

“Really?” Dan asked surprised before there was another knock on the door. Chloe opened it to reveal Charlotte who smiled at Dan.

“Sorry to blindside you, I just didn’t want Pierce to know what we were up to,” she said as she walked in with bags of groceries. Chloe looked at them confused.

“Why do you have those?” she asked as she poked around the bags. There were things in there to make burgers.

“Lucifer asked if I could stop by the store and get some stuff so he could cook. He took what you gave him and had a pretty good lead, but he still had to cover his tracks before he came,” Charlotte explained as she pulled Dan closer and kissed him. “Besides, from what I understood, he actually got somewhere.”

“So, what’s this evidence you have against our boss?” Dan asked a little dazed before shaking his head and focusing. Chloe pulled out a few files, checked that Trixie was busy with her movie and opened it.

The first picture was Lucifer in a Chicago hotel with his name written in the guest book.

The year was 1871.

“There’s no way he was there,” Dan said as he looked over the picture. Lucifer was smiling as he waved a glass of something in the air to a couple people.

“He’s really the Devil,” Charlotte whispered quietly. “I’ve seen his wings.”

“There’s no way,” Dan shook his head as he backed away from the two of them. Chloe looked at him sadly. “If he’s the Devil, then why do you believe that what he’s saying it true? What if Pierce is working to try to take him down?” Dan asked in worry looking at the two of them.

_Why would they believe the Devil over another cop?_

“Because, Pierce is also immortal,” Chloe said as she twitched slightly. The same doubts from earlier popping up.

_He’s never lied about who he is. He saved you, and he’s saved Trixie._

_He never breaks a promise, and you’ve never had a real reason to not believe him._

“Lucifer says he’s Cain,” Chloe whispered. That may have been the only part of this she doubted, but after seeing Lucifer’s wings, there was no way she wasn’t going to believe what he said as truth. It was the only rock she had at the moment.

“Cain. Like from the Bible? First murderer?” Dan asked as he sat down on the barstool.

“Yeah. He’s also the Sinnerman,” Charlotte said as she pulled out her own files that proved he was in some shady dealings. Dan looked at it more closely than he did the one with Lucifer in it. Chloe pulled that one away and hid it under the sink for now.

“And…and you believe a man who claims to be the Devil while holding proof that he may actually be the DEVIL!?” Dan questioned as he stared at two of the most important people in his life. Charlotte sighed as she closed her eyes.

“It was only a job,” Charlotte whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Hell isn’t a good place. It takes your guilt and uses it against you. I died in that hotel room.” Dan and Chloe both stared at her in confusion.

“That first case we had with you,” Chloe whispered as she watched Charlotte look down. “The kid murdered in the suite…you were there.”

“He also killed me. I went to Hell, and well, Lucifer’s mother took my body and my life for a spin,” Charlotte explained looking at them both. “I didn’t realize that's what happened until much later when Amenadiel came to me and knew who I was. Lucifer summarized it, but I still couldn’t make much sense of it.”

“Dan, you slept with an actual Goddess,” Chloe whispered staring at her ex. “You slept with Lucifer’s actual Mother.” Dan turned red as he stared at both of them in horror.

“Please tell me that’s a joke. That you guys are just screwing with me,” Dan said as he shook. There was sound as if a bird had just landed near them.

“Nope, all truth I’m afraid,” Lucifer’s voice carried from where he had landed in the living room.

“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed as she shot up from her movie to hug him.

“Ah, Spawn, cease with the affection,” Lucifer said as he held his arms up away from her. She just grinned up at him and held on to him tighter. Chloe covered her mouth with her hand seeing her daughter hug the Devil.

_The Actual Devil was trying to dislodge her adorable daughter from his person and failing._

“Uh, Trixie, can you come here?” Dan asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Lucifer looked up at him sharply.

“I take it the Detective explained a few things,” Lucifer said he tried to get the urchin off of him. She just held on tighter. “Detective, please remove your Spawn from my person.” Chloe laughed before Trixie let him go and ran back to her movie. Lucifer shook himself before looking at Dan.

“Uh…” Dan trailed off not sure what to say to the Devil himself or if he should just try to call their bluff again.

_He just appeared out of thin air in the living. No knocking, no nothing. One minute he wasn’t there and the next, boom, in the living room with Trixie._

“I’m not here to hurt anyone,” Lucifer said as he walked over to the bags. “I’m retired. I want nothing to do with Hell or anything of the sort really.” Chloe shook her head as he started pulling out the stuff to make the burgers.

“I thought you were just going to get them and bring it to us,” Chloe said as he grinned at her.

“Homemade burgers are so much better than that of which you can buy already made, Detective,” Lucifer informed as he handed her the fresh meat. Charlotte smiled at them as she put an arm around Dan, who was still reeling with the possibility that the Devil was about to make them a home cooked dinner.

“Did you get the information?” Chloe asked realizing that Lucifer didn’t bring any files with him. Lucifer nodded as he seemed to sober up a little in the absurd glee he normally had.

“Yes, I did. I do not think you’ll like what I’ve found, but I don’t have the files yet. They are being sent over by a guy from DC. Apparently the FBI had been tracking someone with the same patterns you were. They believed it to be organized crime family that was just moving from place to place,” Lucifer explained. “I had an IUO from the director of the FBI. Been a while actually, scared him when I showed up and hadn’t aged. He realized exactly who I was then and tried to bargain his soul. I simply told him that I only wanted information on something.”

“So you cashed in a favor from someone in the FBI?” Chloe asked with wide eyes. Lucifer nodded.

“The director to be exact. My favor got him on the track to that position,” Lucifer informed with a lavish grin. “He had a drug charge that I made go away. Really wasn’t that big of a deal. He’d been caught with a bit of pot, but it was enough to ensure that he could never get further than where he was.” Dan’s eyes widen.

“You…I don’t…” Dan was having troubles still getting past the part where Lucifer was the Actual Devil.

_I don’t think they’re messing around. He really is the Devil._

“Daniel, are you going to have a breakdown? Could it possibly wait until after we have taken down Pierce?” Lucifer asked Dan shake his head.

“You’re the Devil? Why are you working with us? Why are you here? Are you going to send us to Hell? What are…I don’t understand.” Dan muttered the last bit as he laid his head down on the counter. Charlotte gently patted his back.

“Yes, I’m the Devil. I work with you because you’re interesting, and I do believe I would go as far to consider you my friend. I’m here because I’m retired. And no. I don’t send souls to Hell,” Lucifer informed as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the couch before rolling up his sleeves. “The Devil gets a bad rep. I never made anyone do anything that they didn’t already want to do.”

Dan just laid there breathing while Charlotte comforted him. Lucifer looked at Chloe wondering what she was thinking. Chloe only sighed as she helped him pull out the ingredients for their meal.

* * *

“Ella, do you have a moment?” Pierce asked as he walked into her lab. She was working late tonight since the backlog of cases from two different departments came up to her. She looked up from the microscope and smiled at him.

“Of course,” she grinned as she motioned for him to sit. “What is it that you need, Boss?” Pierce smiled softly at her.

“I know you put in a good word for me with the Detective, but I kinda wanted to ask her something if she agreed to go out on another date with me,” Pierce said as he pulled out a ring making Ella’s eye widen.

“Oh my God,” Ella whispered making Pierce smile.

“I thought that maybe it was because she didn’t trust me, but I want to, and I need to find a way to do it before she finds someone else,” Pierce said and he didn’t tell her that he was afraid that Lucifer was that someone else, and that he would destroy everything that he’d worked so hard for.

Chloe was his. She loved him, and that’s why the Mark of Cain disappeared. He could finally have a life and a family and everything.

“It’s so beautiful,” Ella said as she picked it up and examined it. “Man, Chloe’s gonna freak when she sees it…” Ella trailed off as she remembered Lucifer’s words.

_Just because from the outside that’s what it seems, does not make it the truth_.

“But are you sure? I think Chloe’s pretty much done with the whole dating thing as she gets over you,” Ella warned wondering why she was. Pierce would be perfect for Chloe. They could be the ultimate power couple.

_But if Chloe is unhappy, then it’s not a healthy relationship._

Ella had to wonder what happened between them. They never really got to talk about it. And her priority should be Chloe’s happiness.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure,” Pierce smiled at her. And for the first time, Ella seen something was off. He clearly cared, but there was something under the surface of his smile.

Something almost greedy.

* * *

“Daniel, are you alright?” Lucifer asked as he followed the detective out of the apartment and onto the patio. Dan shook his head.

_Everything was so normal during dinner, and knowing what Lucifer truly was just made it that much more obvious that he wasn’t human._

_That he was only playing the part to fit in when necessary._

_But with them, he felt comfortable enough to be himself. To not understand things that humans would understand while misunderstanding other things that should be obvious._

“It’s a lot to take in,” Dan muttered as he leaned forward on the railing. Lucifer stood next to him waiting for something to break. For Dan to flinch away from him or tell him to go back to Hell.

“I’ve been made aware of that by every human I’ve told,” Lucifer sighed out as he leaned his back against the railing so he was facing the inside of the apartment and opposite of Dan.

“I believed all that stuff at one time. Just stopped caring as much as I got older and became a cop,” Dan said as he stared at the ground. “Figured either there was someone upstairs and he didn’t really care, or that there was nothing. It was two options and neither sounded good, so I just…didn’t bother looking into it.”

“Well, I’m probably not the best person to talk about God to,” Lucifer smiled before letting out a laugh. “But, I only watched over the Damned Souls. I never…I never wanted that. I only asked to be my own person. To have my own choices like you humans were given. Heaven was never home to me,” Lucifer explained as he watched Chloe help Trixie with her homework. “However, after an eternity lived…I think I may have finally found one.” Dan looked back at his ex and realized something. Something that he should have a long time ago.

_Lucifer was lonely._

_It explained his consonant sleeping around. His need for control. His distrust in people._

“I’m glad,” Dan finally said after a long quiet moment. He knew that Lucifer was including him. That even though they had their differences, and even though Dan thought his brother was much better to hang out with, Lucifer would probably stop at nothing to protect him.

_Amenadiel is an angel._

“I take it that your brother isn’t adopted?” Dan asked making Lucifer bark out a sudden laugh.

“I wish,” Lucifer grinned at Dan. “So you don’t hate me?”

“No, you’re just wildly irritating, but you have your moments. Kinda like this one,” Dan smiled.

“The Detective thinks I’m getting soft,” Lucifer mused. “Perhaps she’s right.”

“I think you’ve always been soft, just buried it under everything.”

* * *

Dan laid awake that night thinking about everything he learned that night.

_Lucifer really was the Devil. He didn’t seem to want to be from what Dan believed after seeing how upset he was about how humans represented the Devil._

_Their boss was an immortal crime boss who is quite possibly the biblical Cain. He murdered his own brother._

_He’s also the Sinnerman who has apparently also granted favors._

_He granted bad favors unlike Lucifer who only granted what that person truly desired._

_Lucifer would punish those who would use their favor to hurt others._

Dan pulled Charlotte closer to him in bed. He wasn’t getting much sleep tonight with everything running though his head, but Chloe and Charlotte both believed what Lucifer was saying.

And the last time he doubted Chloe, he ended up in a position where he had to turn himself in and nearly lost everything he cared about.

He wasn’t going to make that mistake twice, but he was still wary about Lucifer.

_The Actual Literal Devil._

Dan thought it odd that the Devil would have wings. He figured that the Devil would be red and scary.

_Not looking like an angel._

* * *

“Are you going home?” Chloe asked after she finished putting Trixie to bed. Lucifer was still sitting on the couch when she was finally done reading to her little girl.

“Do you want me to?” Lucifer asked as he stood up waiting for her to say yes. That she didn’t want him here over night. Chloe shook her head.

“After everything, and Maze not living here anymore, I think I would like the added protection. I can get some blankets so you can sleep on the couch. Maze took everything out of her room, so I don’t have an extra bed,” Chloe said biting her lip to prevent herself from asking him if he would like to sleep with her.

She knew he wouldn’t do anything if she told him no, but the amount of jokes and innuendo he would inevitably make were not worth it.

_Maybe another time when she’s not fighting her feelings._

Lucifer grinned at her brightly before nodding and helping her gather blankets while she pulled the couch out into the bed. Lucifer gently pulled her into a hug.

“You have nothing to fear,” he whispered into her ear making her feel safe since the first time she saw his wings and realized his truth.

* * *

The next morning, Lucifer helped get Trixie ready for school while Chloe got ready for work. He packed her a lunch and ensured that she had everything she needed before seeing her off to the bus. Chloe turned and nearly ran into him when she realized how close he was standing to her. He gave a shy smile to her.

“I should probably go home and clean up a little,” Lucifer informed. “I didn’t drive here, so I’ll meet you at the station then?” Chloe nodded and before she thought better of it, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you. For everything,” she whispered before turning back into the apartment and grabbing her badge and gun from the counter. Lucifer stood there looking like he was on cloud nine before his rolled his shoulders back and his wings manifested behind. Chloe watched as they were flexed slightly before he took off and seemingly vanished into thin air.

Chloe felt like she could do this. She had Dan and Charlotte on her side and enough evidence to, at the very least, blackmail Pierce into leaving.

_She wasn’t gonna stop there unless she had to. He broke her heart and lied to her; She was going to take him down one way or another._

* * *

She watched as Pierce avoided her somewhat. She thought it odd, but Ella seemed weird too. She decided that Ella would be her first stop for the day.

_Something was clearly up._

“Ella, you busy?” Chloe asked seeing Ella jump and turn to her.

“Uh, nope, not for you. How are you? You doing okay?” Ella asked rapidly making Chloe raise an eyebrow.

“I’m fine. Just wanted to ask you something,” Chloe said as she slowly shut the door. “But are you okay? You seem a little jumpy.” Ella nodded before she rushed to the blinds and closed them.

“Okay, so I know you and Pierce broke up and you haven’t really told me why. Which is fine, but I need to know now cause he wants to ask you something,” Ella said as she paced. “However, I talked to Lucifer and he kinda let on that he knew something about it, so I know you were talking to someone about what was going on, and…” Chloe stopped her friend’s pacing and turned her towards her.

“Ella, he didn’t seem real,” Chloe said while Ella stared up at her. “He may have been the one to break up with me, but after a couple days, it felt more like relief.”

“But you were so happy,” Ella whined knowing that there had to be something. Chloe nodded.

“I was. I felt happy. He was fun to be around, and he was…” Chloe trailed off. This was where she couldn’t talk to Lucifer about it.

He would just ruin those feeling for her, and she didn’t want that. She wanted to live knowing that those feeling were real so she could better prepare herself in the future.

_But Lucifer had never let her think lowly of herself. Even when he decided to stop pursuing her. He put himself down, but he never even let her think lowly of herself._

_Not like Pierce had done while they were together and when he first showed up._

_She always felt like she wasn’t good enough._

Chloe realized that’s why what Pierce said hurt so much than it really should since she had the context for why.

_He was never going to love me. Just the idea of me._

“I’m happy now,” Chloe smiled at her. “I’ve got good friends, an amazing partner, and a perfect little girl. What more could I ask for?” Ella smiled seeing how happy Chloe seemed at the moment, but there was still darkness in her eyes.

“Is there anything still bothering you?” Ella asked as Chloe Looked away. Ella knew then that there was something wrong.

“Pierce isn’t who he says he is, and I have evidence of his criminal activities. I need your help to take him down,” Chloe said making Ella’s eyes widen in surprise.

“But…he’s so…okay, what do you need from me?” Ella asked in all seriousness. Chloe looked at her closely before smiling at her.

“I need to know what exactly Pierce wanted to ask. You said something before,” Chloe said as Ella nodded seemingly a little green.

“Yeah…He was going to ask you to marry him,” Ella answered softly as she looked away. She knew that this was bad when she realized the Chloe’s face went pale.

“He was…If…” Chloe muttered knowing that was a trap. Something changed.

_If Lucifer’s guess is right, then he’s no longer immortal. We have to take him down before he hurts anyone else._

“Alright, we sort of have a plan to get him out of here,” Chloe said as she slipped a piece of paper from one of the file stacks. “Meet us at Lucifer’s penthouse on Thursday. We’re getting the evidence together, but we’re not sure who to take it to just yet. That’s what Lucifer’s working on now."

* * *

“I can’t believe you,” Dan muttered as Lucifer walked into a known mafia warehouse where they believed that one of LA’s worst crime bosses lived. “Falcone owes you a favor? And you didn’t tell us?”

“Well of course not. I did offer to let the Detective see my ledger,” Lucifer grinned making Dan glare at him.

“What did he want?” Dan asked angrily. There could have been anything that Falcone wanted that Lucifer could have gotten. Lucifer turned to him with a small smile.

“His daughter was sick. He wanted the best for her, and so I delivered,” Lucifer said. “His daughter is currently studying aboard. She has no worries of her cancer coming back.” Dan stared at Lucifer in shock.

“So in return for her life, he owes me,” Lucifer grinned darkly. “He has judges in his pocket, and if we can compare those judges to which ones may already owe me and which owes the Sinnerman then we will know who we can trust and who we can’t.”

“That’s a pretty good plan,” Dan said annoyed. “How’d you come up with it?”

“The Detective,” Lucifer said. “She mentioned that we’d need an honest judge, but those are rare and I offered an alternative of a judge that owes me, but she was worried about them flipping over or also owing the Sinnerman. So we decided to add in a third party that might know or have more information.”

“Why couldn’t Chloe come with you?” Dan asked as they walked up to a door. Lucifer knocked sharply three times.

“Because, I am immortal as long as the Detective isn’t close by,” Lucifer informed. “I would rather be immortal for this meeting.”

“And Me?” Dan asked slightly upset at being tricked. Lucifer smiled at him darkly.

“Just stay behind me, you’ll be fine,” Lucifer said as the door opened. “I’m here to see Falcone.” The man at the door just stared at him.

“Who are you?” he asked darkly as they both heard the telltale sound of a gun being clocked.

“Lucifer Morningstar. I’ve come to collect a debt,” Lucifer answered just as darkly when he noticed Dan take two steps so he was directly behind Lucifer. “I don’t appreciate being kept waiting.”

“Boss said if you came knocking to send you away,” the man at the door before he pulled his gun up to Lucifer’s head. Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Did he? Well, you see, a deal with the Devil does have a cost. I’ve come to collect, and if he doesn’t want to keep his end, I can always take back what I did.”

“Can’t do that if you’re dead,” the man grinned before Lucifer suddenly moved and grabbed the gun and bent it. The man stared at Lucifer in horror.

“You don’t renege on a deal with the Devil. Either take me to him, or I turn your insides out,” Lucifer threatened as he tossed the gun to the side letting the white light of Heaven enter his eyes. The man nodded tightly before opening the door and letting them in.

“Right this way,” the man said softly and submissively. Lucifer grinned widely.

“Lovely."

* * *

“So Lucifer and Dan are where?” Ella asked as Chloe and Charlotte showed her their evidence of Pierce’s involvement of the Sinnerman network.

“Looking into finding an uncorrupted judge that doesn’t owe the Sinnerman. Since Pierce came to LA, his organization has dug their hooks into the judicial system,” Charlotte explained. “I know a few judges and can help, but I need to know which ones I can trust to not let Pierce know we are on to him.”

“Wouldn’t that infringe on his rights?” Ella asked. Charlotte shook her head.

“As long as he doesn’t know we’re on to him, he has no reason to suspect we’re investigating,” Chloe said. “That’s the point on why we need to bring to the judge. We need to investigate this, but if we already have most of the evidence, we can blindside him.”

“He won’t know what hit him, and hopefully that will stop him from going after us,” Charlotte said. “Crime Bosses like him won’t rest until we are taken care of, and he’s in a position that could very well hurt our findings. A judge in the know will be able to back us up in court and give a say to it.”

“It’s like going to over his head,” Chloe explained seeing the confusion on Ella’s face. Ella just nodded before deciding that helping them go over this was good enough for her. She picked up a file and watched as Chloe’s eyes widen.

She had forgotten to pull Lucifer’s file out when she noticed something that was similar in one of Cain’s and she wanted to double check.

Ella opened the file and stared at it in shock. Chloe reached over and grabbed it.

“What was that? Was that Lucifer?” Ella asked as she tried to reach for the file again. Chloe shook her head.

“Yes, but it…there was a crossing between Lucifer’s travels and what I came across in one of Pierce’s files. I wanted to double check it and ask Lucifer about it before I took it anywhere,” Chloe explained vaguely. She hoped that Charlotte understood what she was saying better than Ella.

_Lucifer was there and was a witness. If Cain was also there around the same time, maybe Lucifer noticed something that he didn’t think of and I’ll have my proof to blackmail him into leaving my family alone if this doesn’t go well._

“It’s just a backup plan just in case,” Chloe said softly. “Please, just…not here. We’ll go over it in Lucifer’s penthouse on Thursday.” Ella nodded, but one thing stuck out to her.

The year printed on that photo was 1926.

* * *

Chloe bit her lip as she researched the killings of 1926. It was during the Depression and the police weren’t good at tracking anyone down.

She sort of knew why. A picture of Pierce in an officer’s uniform stared back at her from the computer screen, and she had no idea what to do now. She thought the connection was weird to begin with, but Lucifer had been in that area around the same time.

Only he was partying with the rich who had profited off the backs of the poor at the time.

She really couldn’t blame him if he’d been stuck in Hell for all that time.

_He at least deserves a break. Just like everyone else._

But her worry was for him. She was concerned that he had been tracked down at the time.

_Pierce has been alive for so long, he would have a way to figure out where celestials came to earth and would probably want to try to get them to get rid of his mark._

He brain felt a little fried after the past couple weeks, but she didn’t have the luxury of taking a break.

_Maybe after we deal with Pierce. I’ll take Trixie somewhere nice._

_Maybe see if Lucifer would like to tag along._

Her thoughts stopped there. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that step, but they’d been friends for years now. She trusted him with her kid. There’s no reason to not take a vacation with her best friend that she might want something more with.

_Her head needed to stop spinning for a moment._

* * *

Pierce walked up to the door with a bouquet of different colored flowers. They were more expensive than what he normally got, but he needed to do this. He could show Chloe that he was serious and she would say yes and take him back.

His plan with her daughter didn’t work, so he was back to Plan A.

_Lucifer just had to go and ruin that plan. It would have worked too. I could have gotten her alone and she would have been annoyed at her ex for not having a ride for their daughter and Lucifer would have gotten in trouble._

_But he just took off with the kid and Chloe didn’t seem to even care that he did._

He knew that their relationship was on the frizz. He was so close to destroying it completely, but something had changed, and he wasn’t sure if Lucifer just proved himself to her, or if he just said sorry and was done with it.

_He was betting on the latter. Lucifer was an idiot._

He knocked on the door.

* * *

Chloe heard a knock, but she wasn’t expecting anyone and didn’t feel like getting up from her research. She figured if it was Lucifer, he would have just broken in, and Dan would have texted her first to let her know he was on the way. Besides, he had Trixie tonight and wanted to spend time with her, so he wasn’t there.

Maze might be there, but she’d eventually break in too if it was important, and Chloe was comfortable where she was.

This time the knock sounded harder, and Chloe jumped and looked at the door in surprise. She felt nervous now.

She was alone in an apartment where most of her neighbors where either out or already asleep. Chloe grabbed her gun but refused to get up.

If it was Maze, she had nothing to worry about, but if it was someone else, then she was afraid.

_Please let it be Maze._

Another knock on the door sounded. Slightly softer this time before she heard a familiar voice call out for her.

_No, please not him._

Chloe wished she had gone out now. She could have gone to Lux and watched Lucifer play a set, or went with Linda or Ella or hell, she’d even be happy hanging out with Maze again.

She did not want to open that door.

“Chloe!” Pierce called again before banging on the door again. “I know you’re in there. Please, I just want to talk.”

_She was glad that she wasn’t with him anymore. He was clingy and annoying. The best thing to ever happen was the break up._

_What would have happened if Lucifer didn’t tell her the truth? What if he never had the balls to show her that he had never lied? That he really was the Devil and that everything was real._

_She may have taken him back and destroyed herself in the process._

“Chloe, Please. I know I did something wrong, but I can fix it. I’m sorry,” Pierce begged before hitting the door again. “I just need another chance to prove it.”

Chloe looked down at what she had gathered so far. It was enough that Pierce would probably be afraid of her, but it wasn’t enough to bring him down.

It was all circumstantial.

There wasn’t enough to press charges yet or enough to get him to back off.

“Chloe, Please. I made a mistake.”

She got up and angrily marched to the door ripping it open and pointing her gun.

“I want you to go away. You don’t come to my house and demand,” she said sharply as she narrowed her eyes.

_She was a Detective and one of the best. Good enough to get the Devil interested and loyal._

“Please, I just…”

“I don’t care. I’m done, we’re over. What you’re doing now is only making it worse,” Chloe informed glaring at him over her gun. Pierce raised his hands realizing how much he misjudged the situation.

* * *

Dan watched warily as Falcone’s men glared at them. They could probably tell he was a cop, but he was trailing behind Lucifer closely. He regretted coming with him.

Lucifer probably could have done this alone and been fine.

“I told you not to let him in,” Falcone muttered darkly under his breath as he glared at the two new comers. Dan swallowed. He knew the man was in the city, but to be face to face with a man they were sure killed four people in cold blood was a different story.

“You owe me,” Lucifer reminded wagging his finger at the man. “You don’t get a say anymore. No one gets one over on the Devil.” Falcone glared before motioning his right hand man to aim a gun at Lucifer.

“You’re no more the Devil than I am the President,” Falcone sneered as he walked up to the Fallen Angel who just grinned down at him. Dan wondered exactly how well this was going to play out.

“Well, isn’t that just a little interesting turn of events. Go ahead, let your man shoot me. Then he’s gonna pay for ruining my suit while I rearrange your face. Then I’m going to collect that favor anyway,” Lucifer said lightly with a smug grin. Falcone laughed at him.

“Well, you heard him,” Falcone turned to the man with the gun. “Shoot him.”

Dan flinched when the gun when off and stared as Lucifer barely even flinched. The Devil looked down at the hole in his suit.

“And we could have done this so much less messier,” Lucifer informed as a sudden light appeared.

* * *

“Please, Chloe,” Pierce said worriedly. “Put the gun down; we can talk about this.” Chloe just glared at him.

“I want you out of my life. I want you gone. You’ve toyed and messed with me and my partner,” Chloe growled out. “You treated me like dirt when you first came here and then I was suddenly your best detective. You belittled me and then pretended I was something special before telling me I wasn’t worth it,” Chloe felt her tears start to leak down her face.

_She hated crying._

“I want you to leave me and my family alone. Just go away,” Chloe cried as her hand started shaking. Pierce looked at her for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you,” he said quietly as Chloe shook her head.

“Then please leave me alone because I don’t love you,” Chloe informed making Pierce glare at her for a moment.

“But you Have To!” he yelled making her hand steady and tighten on the trigger. Pierce took a step back. “You have to.”

“I don’t have to do anything, Marcus,” she said as strong as she could. Maybe he would just leave her alone if she put on a good enough show.

_Or if she lets him know that she trusts the Devil more than him._

_Lucifer never lied to her, or told her anything but the truth._

_He made mistakes, but his heart was in a good place. And he was an idiot._

* * *

Falcone wrote down the names of the judges he had in his pocket while his right hand man got the files he had on the Sinnerman. Falcone had heard about him and had been able to somewhat track him.

Lucifer leaned against the wall watching as Falcone flinched every time Lucifer tapped against the wall. Dan watched closely too ensuring to remember every detail for a warrant to take down Falcone.

Although watching the man squirm because the Devil kicked his ass was just as good.

“There, it’s everything,” Falcone muttered as he handed the paper to Lucifer who grabbed it while gently caressing Falcone’s hand. Falcone jumped back in fear making Lucifer’s grin even wider.

“I do believe we have what we came for. Unfortunately, you made this so much harder than it needed to be, and I can’t say we’re called even just yet,” Lucifer grinned as Falcone’s face became pale. “Besides, I need a new suit as well.” Falcone felt like the darkness was swallowing him.

* * *

Dan watched his friend as they left the warehouse. Several of the guys were unconscious and bleeding, but none of them were dead. Lucifer left them alive.

Dan wondered if it was because he was there or because the Devil held tightly to his own moral code.

_He should ask, but he didn’t want the Devil’s wraith aimed at him._

_Lucifer doesn’t look angry though. Just slightly annoyed._

“So…” Dan started, but when Lucifer turned to him he realized he had no idea how to ask his question. Lucifer looked at him in curiosity.

“Yes, Daniel?” Lucifer egged on trying to get his friend to talk to him. “If you have a question, feel free to ask. That’s what friends are for, correct?” The innocence that was on Lucifer’s face made Dan realize that he already had his answer.

“I think I got the answer. But thanks,” Dan smiled at him before they got in the car.

Dan could probably get use to watching the Devil’s six if it was that easy.

* * *

Chloe grabbed her phone the moment Pierce left. He seemed fairly upset about something, but she couldn’t care less. She no longer wanted him in her life.

As long as he believes that she doesn’t know anything about him, then she should be safe.

_At least she hoped._

She looked over the files again as fear filled her.

Pierce could have been killing people all this time and they would have never known until someone decided that Lucifer was telling the truth in the most literal way possible.

She felt like a fool. All the evidence of what he is was there, she just didn’t realize that the pieces fit together.

_He didn’t want to hurt her with the truth, but he wasn’t going to lie._

She realized he had stopped trying to convince her of him being the Devil within their first year. He seemed content to let her draw her own conclusions.

_Maybe he felt like he could be himself without being the Devil with me._

The Literal Devil was okay with being his annoying flamboyant self when she was around.

She had always tried to see the good in people when she first met them, but Lucifer would have taken that to a whole level.

She seen a man, who had just lost a friend, mourn in the only way he probably knew how to.

_His music._

He wasn’t being disrespectful to her at the time, but he was honoring her memory. He wasn’t playing around when she interviewed him as much as she thought.

He just believed that the police weren’t going to do anything, and when he found out that she was investigating it still, he respected her. She just had to prove herself.

_Although he did try to sleep with her many, many times._

_He’d never had anyone turn him down before though. He was interested because I didn’t fall for his ‘charms’ and he was curious. He wanted to know why._

_Now he knows, and he still stayed by her side because he genuinely enjoys working with her._

Chloe pulled herself out of those thoughts. She needed a plan, and she needed it quickly.

* * *

“Thank you,” Dan whispered in Charlotte’s ear. Trixie was curled up on the other side of his girlfriend and he could honestly say this was probably the best day ever.

_He had a friend that would probably have his back when needed even if that friend was the Devil and liked to toy with him._

_The Devil would never willingly put him in danger and would protect those he cares about fiercely._

_He has an amazing daughter who just brightens everyone’s day up no matter what’s going on._

_He had an amazing ex who was still one of his best friends who he could go to for anything._

_Life was good._

He felt like things were finally looking up for him.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does anyone know how to fix my computer so I can see the mouse on chrome...it disappeared. Luckily my computer is a touchscreen.


	3. Part Three

Asleep

_Part Three_

_The mark of your ignorance is the depth of your belief in injustice and tragedy. What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the Master calls the butterfly._

* * *

Thursday brought rain and a biting chill to the air. Chloe wrapped her jacket around her tighter as she walked out of the building to her car. She hoped that the day wouldn’t have been as bad as it was, but she had been wrong.

Pierce had refused to give her new cases and had benched her to her desk with paperwork.

She was stuck with the paperwork from other officers and detectives. It pissed her off that she did manage to go to HR about it.

They said that there was nothing they could do. That the choice to date within the department was hers.

_She wished he never had come._

Those feelings of happiness with him had been tarnished the moment he spoke to her today by dismissing her while she was brainstorming a case. She wished that she hadn’t told Lucifer to stay home today after she was told that all she had to do was paperwork.

Maybe she could have guilted the Devil into paperwork.

She decided she needed a drink and got in her car and headed to Lux.

* * *

She walked out of the elevator to the penthouse to see Lucifer sitting at his piano with papers covering it. He looked up at her with a bright grin on his face making her heart pound.

“Hello, Detective!” he greeted cheerfully making her day just that much better.

“Hey, Lucifer,” she responded while looking at the paperwork. “What’s this?”

“Well, you asked about the killings of 1926. Unfortunately, I wasn’t…helpful, but I did know some people in the Justice system who did. This is the paperwork that was generated by the department in New York before the case went cold,” Lucifer explained. “I had it over-nighted once one of my favors paid off.” Chloe smiled as she started to shift though it.

_She really didn’t want to do more paperwork._

“I’m really not feeling up to this right now. This is all I’ve done at work too,” Chloe said as she sat next to him at his piano and leaned against him. Lucifer cocked his head to the side and watched her carefully.

“Would you like me to tell what I’ve found so far then? I’ve been going though it myself,” he said making her smile.

_She didn’t have to guilt him into paperwork. He did it all on his own away from Pierce._

“Yeah, that’d be fine,” she whispered as she watched him push and pull files around. He pulled one out and opened it.

“It looks like Cain had come in and started to help with the investigation. The people killed were ones who would go missing for a couple days all the time. So no one noticed anything until the bodies showed up.”

“They started being careful after the fifth body drop,” Chloe said remembering reading those articles. She felt Lucifer nod his head.

“Yes, the police at the time figured it was a serial killer, but reading it now…” Lucifer trailed off as he opened another file. “Fourteen possibilities of who the killers could have been were stopped after the seventh body drop. New York became bigger with people looking out for one another.”

“And you didn’t notice anything?” Chloe asked as she flipped one of the files. There was an incident from a person in power saying how they were almost taken as well when they passed by a dark ally. Lucifer shook his head.

“At the time I was more focused on partying and ensuring to have as much fun as possible before Amenadiel showed up to take me back. He’d been getting quicker on it. I think he was tired of coming to get me all the time,” Lucifer whispered as he pulled out another case file. “This one was the most interesting.” He opened the folder to show it to her. Her eyes widen seeing the picture of a police officer still in uniform getting booked.

It was Pierce.

“He had been called to another scene where a judge had been taken. His body was found two days later and he was arrested for aiding the kidnapping,” Lucifer explained as he pulled out the reports. “I believe we’ve stumbled on to the beginnings of the Sinnerman network.”

“He needed people to fear a boogeyman and this…” Chloe whispered as she looked though the files. “He was sloppy.”

“Yes, at the beginning,” Lucifer smiled at her. He was glad she knew because she had so many ideas on how to go at this.

_All she needed was the pieces and she could fit them together herself._

She suddenly stood up and hit his arm making him flinch and look at her like she was crazy.

“We could track the Sinnerman network this way. They have to be everywhere. We could take this to the FBI,” Chloe said with a smile. “I’d hate to lose the credit, but that way it wouldn’t be tracked to me. He would have no reason to think I was the one behind it all.” Lucifer watched as she started pacing.

“We just need someone inside we can trust with this information,” Chloe said before Lucifer pulled her.

“They don’t know that he’s been living this long, Detective,” Lucifer informed. “They won’t have all the information.”

“But you could…” she trailed off when Lucifer shook his head.

“Humans don’t deal well with divinity. You’ve witnessed that first hand,” Lucifer said calmly making Chloe stare at him as realization came across her.

_Jimmy Barnes._

_The Auctioneer._

_The Motorcyclist._

_They all knew and seen some sort of divinity._

“Is…is there anything we can show to prove that he’s at least dangerous,” Chloe asked quietly looking at her partner.

He’d hidden so much from her, and she had no idea even with the pieces.

“That’s what we’re working on now,” Lucifer whispered as he let her hug him. He could feel her shaking.

She was dealing with it so much better than Linda. He was glad that she was at least seeking comfort from him.

“I know…just there’s so much here that if we knew then what we know now, he would be prison chow,” Chloe grumbled making Lucifer laugh as he pulled back.

“Would you like to continue?” Lucifer asked as he sorted the files again. Chloe shook her head.

“No, we’ve still got tonight. Dan and Charlotte are coming later to add to what you’ve found…I may have also asked Ella to join,” Chloe said as she watched Lucifer. Lucifer nodded and seemed to pull himself away from her. “We told Dan.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what Ella will think. She is a believer after all,” Lucifer pointed out. Chloe sighed as she looked away.

“It’s just…I need her to not be pushing me towards anyone right now. I need her focused on something else.”

“Even if that something else is me being the devil,” Lucifer whispered feeling a little hurt. Chloe smiled at him.

“I thought she told you that she doesn’t believe all the Devil nonsense from the church. That she thinks the Devil gets a bad rep,” Chloe said as Lucifer looked at her.

“Saying that’s what you believe and then learning that you’ve actually been working with the real Devil might be a big jump,” Lucifer said as he pointed at her. “You’re just weird in general, Detective.” Chloe laughed.

* * *

“Ella deserves to know,” Dan said as he crossed his arms. He knew that’s what Chloe planned on telling her tonight, but now Chloe seemed like she didn’t want to anymore.

“I know she does, but it’s not really our secret to tell for one, and two, Lucifer brought up a good point about it,” Chloe defended herself. “She believes in all of it. She once told me that it took faith for her to believe it. And we’re the ones with the proof that it’s all real. What if she decides that it’s not okay anymore? What if we destroy her faith? What makes her…her?” Dan sighed before gently resting his hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“It’s not fair that we all know. I mean, I use to believe too, and look, I only freaked out a little,” Dan informed with a shrug. “She might freak, or she might just carry on as normal.” 

“Does any of this seem normal to you?” Chloe asked with narrowed eyes making Dan laugh.

“Is now at least. We’re working with a being older than the planet and…okay, maybe I’m not handling it as well as I was hoping to show,” Dan said with a depressed sigh. “I’m glad he explained how it works and that he doesn’t take souls to Hell, but still…”

“You’re afraid?” Chloe asked seeing the uncertainly in his eyes. Dan nodded.

“I mean, Charlotte is a good person and she went to Hell,” Dan whispered looking at Chloe with a little bit of horror in his eyes. “She never hurt anyone, and I…I have.”

“Then make up for it now,” Chloe said. “I mean, Lucifer’s a good person too, but…he feels like he is a monster every time it’s brought up that he’s the Devil.”

“I noticed that. Sometimes when he mentions it, even before I knew it was true, he always looked…like he wanted to be anything but,” Dan agreed with her. “Maybe if Charlotte can find redemption, so can he?” Chloe laughed seeing hope light up in Dan’s eyes now. “And if the Devil can find redemption, then there’s hope for everyone right?”

“I guess so,” Chloe smiled as Dan seemed to get himself together.

“I still think we should tell Ella,” Dan said as he got back on the original subject. Chloe nodded.

“I think so too, but Lucifer doesn’t want her to know, so we’ll not be able to do the same thing we did with you,” Chloe said. “Ella will probably be here before Lucifer anyway. We’ll need to convince him to tell her. We have the evidence so he won’t have to show her his wings, but…hopefully it doesn’t backfire.”

“Well, it is Ella. She is full of surprises,” Dan smiled making Chloe nod.

* * *

“Holy cow guys,” Ella said seeing all the evidence that Pierce wasn’t a good guy. “You’ve been at this for how long?”

“I’ve been working on it for a couple weeks,” Charlotte said. Chloe nodded as she moved some of Trixie’s artwork outta the way.

“I’ve only known since he broke up with me,” Chloe informed making Ella stare at her.

“This is why you didn’t want him back, isn’t it?” she asked quietly realizing that Lucifer was right.

_From the outside they were happy, but Chloe had a feeling something was wrong to begin with._

_She should have checked in on her friend before trying to push them together._

“Part of it,” Chloe said as she looked over to Dan. They were still waiting on Lucifer who was supposed to have his files from before with him.

“Lucifer has more,” Charlotte said as she showed Ella the pictures of an exchange. “We’re still looking into other avenues, but Lucifer has a better understanding of what is really going on.”

“Lucifer wasn’t jealous then. He was trying to protect you,” Ella said looking at Chloe. “You know, if he’d drop the method acting, I bet you two would be good for each other.” Chloe’s eyes widened a little before staring at Ella.

“I’m not looking for a relationship at the moment,” Chloe informed looking at them annoyed. “Whatever you’re thinking, you need to stop. I need time.” Ella put her hands up in surrender.

“Alright, Chica. I’m just saying, but he’s not dropping the Devil act so…nothing to worry about then,” Ella laughed making both Chloe and Dan a little uncomfortable since they knew.

_It wasn’t an act. He just hates lying._

“Right,” Dan muttered feeling like he should be doing something. Like telling Ella that Lucifer really was the Devil and they’re all crazy for just going along with whatever the Devil had planned because why not.

_We’re all insane._

“So, this is a lot…I mean a lot to work though,” Ella said as she started going though the files. She wondered if the earlier file that Chloe kept from her was mixed in here somewhere. She hoped to find it cause she wanted to know what was going on.

_They are still hiding something._

“Yeah, Lucifer found a judge that we can go to with the evidence, but he’s hoping for a couple more just in case,” Chloe said before looking at Dan who was staring at her oddly.

“Was that his idea or yours?” he asked with a sly grin. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Mine, but he agreed and followed my lead. He usually does,” Chloe said as she handed Dan another file. “Read this over and tell me if it makes sense.”

“Whoa,” Dan said as he started looking through it. “You tracked him?”

“With Lucifer’s help,” Chloe said glad that she didn’t put the dates down yet when Ella looked over Dan’s shoulder. Charlotte handed Chloe a few more files.

“I managed to find a few things as well. The Sinnerman network also has some really good lawyers on retainer. However, my old firm is not one of them,” Charlotte informed feeling a little better about that herself.

_At least she didn’t have to add that to her list of sins._

“So we have some decently good lawyers we could go to if needed,” Chloe smiled glad. “This is coming together nicely.” Chloe was ready for this to be over so she could get on with her life.

_Hopefully with Lucifer not being so over the top._

“Yeah, I was thinking about going to Wheeler and asking about it, but he’s fielding my calls. I think he hates me right now,” Charlotte shrugged. “Oh well, not my biggest problem at the moment. Right now, we need to focus on this.” Chloe nodded before a thump sounded at the door. Both detectives pulled their guns making Charlotte and Ella get closer together behind them.

“Lucifer wouldn’t knock, right?” Dan asked as the door handle jiggled. Chloe shook her head.

“No, he likes to break in without anyone noticing,” she informed as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

“More people know? Brother, humans can’t handle…” Amenadiel was stopped by Lucifer pushing him across the room.

“I can make my own decisions on who knows, Amenadiel,” Lucifer growled as he turned away from his brother. “Dan handled it quite well, as did the Detective. How’d you come across this information anyway? I know I didn’t tell you.”

“Maze said something about maybe moving back in with Chloe now that she accepts who she really is,” he said as he rubbed his chest. He watched as Lucifer turned to him sharply with a glare.

“This is my home. They are my friends,” Lucifer grounded out making Amenadiel stand taller. But without his powers there was nothing he could do. “If you don’t like it, there’s the door.” Lucifer pointed to his elevator that just came up and dinged. Lucifer glared at it when Pierce walked though it looking pissed.

“Great, let’s just add to the wonderful day I’m already having. Did you come to annoy me as well?” Lucifer taunted not wanting to let him know that Chloe or the others knew who he really was and were planning to take him down.

“I want you to stay away from Chloe. You had your chance. It’s my turn,” Pierce growled out. “I want you to tell her that whatever you said was just part of the delusional reality you have spinning.”

“That would be lying,” Lucifer said as he watched his brother and Cain carefully. He couldn’t afford the truth to come out. Amenadiel looked at Lucifer with a disapproving frown. “And you know that I don’t do that.”

“You went back on your word,” Pierce reminded with a sharp glare. Lucifer shrugged.

“Because what we were doing put the Detective in danger. And that is a line I refuse to cross. I’m keeping my word to the Detective to protect her,” Lucifer informed hating the weird feeling he had.

_He would have to talk to Linda about it. He didn’t like going back on his word, but it was like there was more to it._

_There was something odd._

“Besides, isn’t your mark already gone?” Lucifer asked making Amenadiel and Pierce stare at him in shock. “I’m fairly certain it is, otherwise your regret over breaking up with the Detective wouldn’t make much sense, now would it?” Pierce stared at him while he took a long pull of his drink. “I’ve spent enough time with the Detective to learn how to detect things.”

“Your mark is gone? How?” Amenadiel asked in surprise. Lucifer shook his head wishing he had told the Detective sooner.

_Maybe I wouldn’t have so many uninvited guests preventing me from going over there._

“She fell in love with me,” Pierce said with a bit of wonder making Lucifer scoff.

“Maybe she did, but that doesn’t excuse you breaking her heart,” Lucifer muttered glaring at the man who turned to him.

“She’d be happy with me and you know it,” Pierce growled out and Lucifer flinched slightly. “You’re just jealous.” Lucifer felt anger course though him before he managed to control it slightly. Amenadiel stepped forward.

“Maybe we should take a moment and get the facts straight,” Amenadiel said making Lucifer glare at him.

_Pierce can’t know that Chloe knows._

For once, Lucifer was upset that his brother lost his wings. They could be having this conversation without being over heard.

“No, I don’t think it matters at the moment. Cain, you’re not welcome here. Get out,” Lucifer demanded pointing to the door while the man just huffed and crossed his arms and refused to move.

“Luci, maybe we should…” Amenadiel started before Lucifer’s sharp glaze turned to him. White light filtered though making the fallen angel stop in wonder.

_That light that was believed to never be seen again was in his brother’s eyes._

“You know what, fine. I’m sure I can find something. Your records only go back seven, eight years?” Pierce asked with a snarl. “I’m sure I could find something to ruin everything you made here.” Lucifer glared at him as he slammed his finger into the elevator button. The lift was already there and he stormed inside. The elevator doors closed softly.

“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Amenadiel said. “He would probably back off.”

“No, he can’t know. It will put them in danger.” Lucifer put his glass down on his bar making Amenadiel cross his arms and glare at his brother.

“Then you shouldn’t have told them,” Amenadiel said. He didn’t notice Lucifer snap the glass until a fist was already in his face.

* * *

Maze grinned as she shoved her bounty into the cell. The officers around her watched with slight horror as she rubbed the blood off her knife on her pants.

“It’s not mine,” she said misreading their looks as concern. “I’m tougher than I look.”

“Ms. Smith,” the secretary smiled at her while handing her a check. “I’m sorry, but the Lieutenant said that this is the last one you can bring here.” Maze stopped and stared at the woman with confusion.

“What? Why?” she demanded angrily as she crossed her arms. The woman shrugged and looked away from the upset demon.

“He didn’t give me a reason,” she informed as she piled some more papers together. “Although, between you and me, I don’t think he’s all there anymore. He’s seems upset and according to the rumor mill, Detective Decker doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Although you’re pretty close to Decker, aren’t you?” Maze nodded and narrowed her eyes across the way to where Pierce’s office was sitting empty.

“So he’s taking his bullshit out on me?” she asked annoyed. The woman closed her lips and nodded.

“I’m sorry, I filed a couple things for you to take grieves to go up the chain,” she said as she looked around before handing the file to Maze. “Ya know, in case you want to say something about it being unfair to punish you for his mistakes.” Maze grinned at her before taking the files and heading off.

* * *

“Brother,” Amenadiel started as he blocked another punch towards his face. Lucifer was angry and was done with his brother’s bullshit.

“Stop meddling in my life,” Lucifer growled as he pulled down Amenadiel’s arm and pinned him to the wall. “This entire time I’ve been here, I’ve had you looking over my shoulder, mucking up my life and my choices. Something doesn’t go your way it’s somehow my fault. However, when something works out you seem to try to take the credit,” Lucifer growled pushing as hard as he could against his brother. The wall cracked and gave slightly while Amenadiel tried to breath around the crushing weight. 

“I…” Amenadiel wheezed lightheaded before Lucifer picked him up and threw him into his couch.

“Get out of my house,” Lucifer warned angrily feeling his wings itch and his temper raise. He didn’t want to hurt Amenadiel, but there was only so much he could handle at the moment.

_Did I make the right choice?_

* * *

“Detective?” Lucifer called as he slowly opened the door to her apartment. He walked in seeing papers scattered across the room. He tensed up and looked around.

A fight had clearly happened. There were a few holes in the wall and blood on the floor.

“Chloe?” he asked softly as he walked in.

Suddenly sirens sounded as police surrounded the place.

“Lucifer Morningstar, you’re under arrest.”


End file.
